Magic in the Making
by wedowhatwemust
Summary: Henry's curiosity for magic becomes a growing concern for Emma. It reaches new levels when a book he is given by Belle transports him to the land of Camelot. Emma and Regina attempt to co-parent which takes their relationship in a new direction. Set after 2x09, before 2x10
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a sort of sequel to Stories of the Moonlight though could work as a stand alone. Slight AU. ****This will not be a crossover with Merlin the series.****  
**

The books on the shelf rattled on impact as Ruby slammed Belle against them. Belle gasped slightly, as she pulled her in for a gentle kiss. Her tongue playfully tickled the edge of Ruby's upper lip. Ruby's hands were on Belle's waist, clumsily making their way down to her thigh; her mouth traveled the length of Belle's neck. They had been completely inseparable for the past two weeks.

Belle bit her lip, "We need to stop. Your shift starts soon."

"My shift doesn't start for 30 minutes," Ruby argued.

Belle's imagination spun; the things that they could do in half an hour. She started to unbutton Ruby's shirt. "Granny can handle the afternoon rush without you," she said with a seductive grin. She kissed her deeply. They danced this dance nearly every afternoon since the last wolfstime, both of them pretending that they had more important things to do. Ruby knew that Belle knew that the diner and library were empty this time of day.

"Hello?" echoed Henry's voice from the front of the library. "Anybody here?"

Belle's eyes grew wide and her face instantly turned pale. Ruby knew how serious she took her job and felt guilty. She started to button her shirt and kissed Belle softly on the forehead.

"Oh, Henry, We were just doing some cleaning," Ruby said as they emerged from behind the stacks. Henry rolled his eyes. He was young but not stupid. Everyone in town was well aware that their romance was in full bloom.

"Is there something you need, Henry?" Belle asked.

"I'm in a library…" Henry stated flatly. "I'm here for a book." He was turning into the typical preteen before their eyes.

Belle smiled. It was very rare that anyone in Storybrooke sought out a good story. The townspeople themselves have lived most of the tales captured on these shelves. "What kind of book?"

Ruby kissed Belle goodbye and headed toward the exit. When Henry said, "Something containing lots of magic," She paused in her tracks. She knew that Emma and Snow had both become very concerned by Henry's curiosity for magic.

"We certainly will never carry any spell books in this library, Henry," Belle glanced to Ruby, unsure of what to say next.

"I'm just in need of a good adventure," Henry said. "It gets a little lonely being the only person in town not in this book." He opened his backpack and revealed the fairytale book he'd clung to for the past year.

"A good book is a great way to make new friends," Belle grinned. "I know the perfect one for you. It's about boy destined for greatness. He bands together with a misfit team of friends and his older wizard mentor to defeat-"

"I've already read Harry Potter." Henry interrupted.

"Harry, who?" Belle said. Popular culture of the last three decades completely escaped her. She had spent the majority of that time in the psych ward of Storybrooke's hospital. She crossed to the shelf and pulled out a book that said _Camelot. _

Henry smiled slightly as she placed it in his hands. The smile faded as he said, "But this place exists, Mary Mar-," he stopped and corrected himself "My grandmother told me she had a friend from a there."

"Lancelot," Ruby confirmed. "Snow had many allies, from many lands."

"Most of what you find on these shelves is based on actual events, I imagine," Belle said. "Think of these pages as an account of history. Every good story is equal parts fact and exaggeration."

"Maybe even Harry Potter" Ruby joked. Henry was not amused. He traced over the letters on the cover with his fingers and slowly cracked open the book. There was a rush of air that made Henry close his eyes.

* * *

When Henry opened his eyes he stood in front of a burning castle. Henry gazed upon the entrance of the expansive castle that stood before him. On top of a tall spire stood a gray haired wizard, the wizard cast a spell that hit an attacking army and propelled them backward.

Henry followed the spell with his eyes. The approaching hoard was knocked backward, but they didn't stop. Henry was standing directly in their path. They charged toward him and he was frozen in his tracks.

"Henry, over here," shouted one of the knights. He sprinted toward him as they ducked into the shadows under the draw bridge. "Where's your staff? Where have you been?"

Henry shook his head, "My what? Who are you?" Henry had never seen this man before in his life. Large chunks of the castle were falling to the ground and crumbling around them.

"Haha very funny, you could never forget your old pall Percy," the knight said as he hand him a small dagger that he pulled out from his armor. "I'm not sure what good a sorcerer is without his staff but take this. We're losing, Henry. We need you."

"What do I need to do?" Henry asked as he clutched the dagger tightly in his hand. He was terrified and confused, but he swallowed those emotions. He tried to think about what his mother would do in this situation.

"We wait for the sign-" Before Percy could finish his sentence, there was a booming explosion. Something collided with the structure. Henry was positive but through the haze he thought he glimpsed a massive wing.

Henry closed his eyes, to shield them from smoke. When he opened his eyes he was back in the library.

* * *

Henry shook his head. The book was in his hand; he gripped it tightly and flipped through its pages. He felt dizzy and sick to his stomach.

"Are you ok?" Belle asked she was bent down to his eye level.

"How did I get back here?" he asked.

"You spaced out for a bit," Ruby said. Henry was frantically thumbing through the pages of the book, hoping to return to that land. "Are you alright?"

Henry took in a deep breath, "I was there in the story. There as a wizard casting spells and the knights were fighting a battle. One of them knew my name. He called me a sorcerer."

"You were here the whole time," Ruby said. Her eyes met Belle's, they were both very concerned and neither one of them was sure of what to do next.

Belle gently brushed his hair out of his face, "It's easy to get wrapped up in a good story. I've had many adventures while reading."

"Stop treat me like a kid. This is not my imagination," Henry shouted. "I'm telling you I was there in Camelot."

"I don't think you were, Henry. Though anything is possible," Ruby said.

He shook his head and tucked the book in his backpack. He wasn't going to argue with them. He'd spent the majority of his life in Storybrooke trying to convince people to believe in themselves. Henry was very familiar with being the only believer in a town of nonbelievers. The most important lesson he learned over the past year is that you can never make someone else a believe.

"Can I walk you somewhere?" She asked.

"My moms are having coffee at the diner," Henry said solemnly. "I can get there on my own. I'll let you two get back to your cleaning." He chuckled a bit to himself as he turned around and headed out the door.

* * *

Emma and Regina sipped their coffees in silence. Occasionally making eye contact and then glancing away. Emma was the first to break the silence, "So how was work?"

"There's no need for idle chit-chat, Miss Swan," Regina said, cutting to the chase. "Surely there's a specific reason you invited me here."

Emma shifted so that she was sitting more upright. "It's about Henry. His fascination with magic, it worries me."

Regina locked eyes with Emma, "And you don't think I have the same concerns?"

Emma said nothing, instead she raised an eyebrow. Emma wasn't certain of Regina's feelings on Henry's use of magic. Regina had sworn off it because Henry had asked. She assumed that if Henry wanted to explore magic she would be more than willing to help him to explore it.

"I fight the darkness inside myself every day, Emma," Regina said as she leaned across the table. "If you think for one second I'd want that for my son then you greatly underestimate how much I care about him." Regina stood to leave and as she crossed the edge of the table, Emma grabbed her hand. The gesture surprised both of the women. Regina's eyes grew wide.

"Please sit back down," Emma said pulling her back toward the table. "We need to work together on this."

Regina sat back down in her seat. She smoothed the collar of her shirt, "How do you propose we handle this?"

"Snow said-" Emma started to say.

"Your mother knows nothing about the temptation of darkness. Her opinion is irrelevant," Regina stated matter of factly. Snow was the purest of them all. Henry didn't get his darkness from them; no, Regina knew that it wasn't inherited. If he had even the slightest darkness in him, he had learned it from her.

"That's why I need you," Emma said. Not liking the idea of needing anyone, much less Regina.

Regina nodded. "Where's Henry now?"

"He wanted to stop by the library after school," Emma answered. "He was thinking Belle could help him find a book."

"With all the time those two spend fu-"

"Fully exploring their relationship," Emma interjected as Granny bent over the table refilled their coffees. Regina gave Granny a tight lip smiled.

"I just meant, they seem too preoccupied with each other to pay Henry much attention," Regina clarified.

"You don't need to sugar coat anything for me dear," Granny said to Emma. "I know all too well how they spend their time." She let out an exasperated sigh. There were few other diners here. She turned away from them.

Henry rushed into the diner. He was out of breath. He took the chair closest to Regina, which made her smile a bit. "I'm glad you're both here," Henry said.

"Henry, there's something we need to discuss with you," Regina said.

Henry slammed the book on the table and turned to Regina, "I need you to help me get back inside this story."

"What are you talking about, Henry?" Emma asked. Regina's eyes caught hers; both of them were very puzzled by his request and unsure of how to proceed.

"Camelot, I need to get back there," Henry said. "I opened this book in the library and I was transported there. Someone named Percy said they needed me. I have to get back. You could use magic-"

"No," both of his mothers said simultaneously.

"Why not?" he asked. He started to sulk in his chair. "I don't think you understand the importance. They were losing."

"It's just a book, Henry," Emma said. He pounded his fist on the table and tossed the book in his bag.

"You've said that same thing before," Henry's eyes started to fill with tears. "I was right then and I'm right now." Henry hated acting like this but being rejectedby Emma reminded him of how long he spent waiting for her.

"Henry, calm down sweetie," Regina said as she reached to him in attempt to sooth him.

"No, if you won't help me someone else will," Henry said as he stood up. "You're not the only person in this town with magic." He then stormed out of the diner.

Emma stood to follow him. "If you chase after him now, he will only run further away," Regina said, causing Emma to turn back to her.

"We need to stay on the same page about this," Emma said. "If he sees us arguing, he will only try and use us against one another."

"I couldn't agree more," Regina said as a she let out a deep sigh. She placed money on the table, paying for both of their coffees.

"You don't have to do that," Emma said defensively. She could buy her own coffee, even on the terrible salary that the Storybrooke sheriff makes, a salary that Regina sets.

"If it bothers you, you are more than welcome to pay next time," Regina knew that they would be spend a lot of time together in the future, for Henry's sake. Nearing the exit she opened the door and gestured for Emma to go first, "After you, Miss Swan."

"Where should we go now?" Emma asked. She hated taking the backseat, but she was definitely out of her depth on this one.

"To see the only people in this town that really know anything about Camelot," Regina said. They headed out the door together to see Emma's parents.

* * *

"Hello Henry, I didn't expect to see you so soon," Mr. Gold said. "Something I can help you with?"

Henry didn't say a word. He crossed to the counter and placed the book on top of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, it's certainly an interesting story," Mr. Gold remarked as he leafed through the pages. "One that has been told and retold throughout time."

"So you don't believe me either," Henry said. His disappointment was evident as he reached for the book.

"I didn't say that. Camelot was a very magical realm. Filled with many powerful and capable sorcerer," Gold pulled the book away from him. "But surely there are things one must find curious about this."

Henry reached over the counter trying to grasp the book as Gold pulled it out of reach.

"Why you, Henry? Why now?"

"There's magic here now. There wasn't before. Maybe I was in the right place at the right time," Henry attempted to sound confident. The truth is part of him knew it all sounded a bit crazy as well.

"What were you doing just before you found yourself in Camelot?" Rumpel inquired. He began examining the binding of the book for traces of magic. The book itself was utterly unimpressive.

"Talking with Ruby and Belle in the library," Henry waited for a reaction from Mr. Gold. "I had asked for a book containing magic." Henry stared up at Mr. Gold, still no response. "I want to return to Camelot. Are you willing to help me?" Henry knew that seeking out Mr. Gold would enrage both of his parents. He didn't care. In fact, that was part of the reason he was here.

Rumpel didn't say a single word. He calculated the reward of helping the boy and couldn't decide if it was worth the risk. His fingers gripped the book tightly.

''I'd like my book back," Henry glared sourly. Mr. Gold handed the book over to him."Thanks for wasting my time." Henry turned to leave.

"Henry, there's no magic in that book," Rumpel stated flatly. "Whatever took place happened because of something in the library or something inside you. I'd retrace my steps if I were you…"

Henry smiled and nodded at him as he opened the door.

"One more thing, my boy." Mr. Gold bent down to his display case. He pulled out a shiny golden trinket. "When you make it back to Camelot, if you see Morgause tell her I still expect payment in full." He tossed the trinket through the air toward Henry. It shined brightly as the light hit it, nearly blinding him. It almost fell through Henry's hand as he reached for it.

He looked back to Mr. Gold who gestured him out the door without explanation. As Henry exited the shop, he knew the sky was growing dark. He knew he should be headed home.

* * *

Snow and Charming sat across the table from Emma and Regina. Charming refilled the glasses of wine. Conversation had been sparse at best. They had always told Emma she was welcome to bring a guest to their family dinner, but the queen certainly wasn't who they expected. Nonetheless, Snow and Charming were perfect hosts.

"Where is Henry now?" Snow asked.

Emma slouched back in her chair and glanced to Regina, "He's blowing off steam. We thought it best not to chase him."

"And you weren't able to discuss the dangers of magic with him yet?"

"No we weren't," Regina answered.

Snow laughed a bit. She couldn't imagine the hypocritical anti-magic speech the evil witch would attempt to give her grandson. Emma insisted on including Regina in the conversation, which puzzled Snow. Her daughter had yet to fully comprehend the true nature of Regina.

"Henry's been a bit off ever since you two got back from the enchanted forest," Regina remarked, ignoring Snow's laughter.

"He seems to be struggling to find his place amongst the fantastic characters he finds himself surrounded by. Maybe this new book is just his way of trying to find his own adventure," Charming said. He'd seen his grandson grow and change much over the past few weeks.

"I know quite a bit about the legends of King Arthur," Snow said. "From personal experience, as well as my many, many years as a school teacher." The second many was meant to unnerve Regina; it hadn't worked.

"I've never heard of a Sir Henry in any of the tales," Charming said as he broke open a piece of bread.

"He didn't say he was a knight," Regina scoffed. Charming nearly rolled his eyes. His grandson would of course be a noble warrior. Henry looked up to him; Charming couldn't see it any other way.

"Do think there's any way it's possible?" Emma asked.

"Anything is possible; this is Storybrooke," Regina answered before Snow and Charming had a chance. The tension in the room was amplified by this statement. "He could just be seeking attention. Henry's imagination has always been a bit out of control," she added knowing that wasn't the complete truth.

"That boy's imagination is the reason any of us are at this table," Snow found her calm melting away as her temper flared. The fire in Snow's eyes could burn through Regina. "He was spot on before."

"I didn't mean-"

"I think you're forgetting you're in the home of Prince Charming and Snow White," Snow's anger was displayed on her sleeve for the world to see. Emma was stunned by the conversation's quick turn for the worse. She searched her head for the right words to say.

"I haven't forgotten anything," Regina snapped. "I'm well aware of my failings." Before the words even left Regina's mouth she knew she'd crossed a line. When the curse was still intact, she rarely ever second guessed herself since she has constantly been walking on egg shells.

"You need to leave," Charming said. They had spent the entire time Snow and Emma were gone standing shoulder to shoulder. That time was over now.

"Wait, we haven't actually talked about the problem," Emma argued as Regina stood to exit. "We need to get to the bottom of this together."

"This is a family matter," Snow shot down Emma's argument. Her mother tone ringing clear as she added, "Regina isn't family."

Regina's back was to them as she walked away. She knew it was only a matter of time before she would be shut out of Henry's life. She hadn't imagined it to go down in quite this way. She bit the inside of her lip. Her brain shuffled through the things she could say or do. The door slammed behind her as she walked out.

"That was a bit uncalled for," Emma said to her mother as she stood up from the table. "Regina is a part of Henry's life; she's not going anywhere. Whether you like it or not," Emma followed Regina out the door.

* * *

Belle turned off all the lights in the library and flipped the open sign on the door to closed. Ruby's shift should be ending soon. Most nights Ruby would meet her at the end of day. The diner must have gotten busy. She stepped out onto the sidewalk and was about to lock the door behind her when she felt someone approach.

"Henry," She gasped "You startled me. What are you doing here so late?" The lock clanked shut.

"I need to get inside," Henry said. His voice was a grumble. It didn't sound like him. It barely sounded human.

Belle found herself taking a step back. Henry's knuckles grew white from clutching the book tightly. "W-w-e can find you a new book in the morning," Belle found herself stammering. She felt completely foolish and couldn't believe she was actually frightened by the young boy. She tucked the key in her pocket.

He took a step toward her. He was tired of all the non-answers he'd been getting from the adults. He wanted inside, now. "Just let me inside." Henry's shout sent Belle flying backwards a few paces. Her head landed hard on the library wall. She was knocked out instantly.

His eyes grew wide with fear. He hadn't any idea how that had just happened; his fingers stumbled to the trinket in his pocket. His first instinct was to throw it to the ground and run away. But something made him pause. He had never had never felt this kind of rush; if the trinket was responsible he didn't want it to stop. Instead, Henry bent down to Belle. She was still breathing. He reached into her pocket, took out the key, and let himself into the library.

* * *

Regina had made it down to the end of the drive way. She was fighting back tears. She hated feeling weak, but the notion of Henry slipping out of her hands was more than she could take. She reached to open the door to her car as Emma came running down the drive.

"Regina, wait," Emma pushed the car door shut. Her body was wedged between Regina's and the car. They were inches apart. The tears in Regina's eyes surprised Emma, "Are you crying?"

"I've had enough humiliation for the day, Miss Swan" Regina wiped the tears from her eyes. "If you don't mind…" She attempted to open the car door again and Emma pushed it shut.

"I don't want to humiliate you."

"What exactly is it that you do want, Emma?"Regina asked staring into Emma's blue eyes. She wasn't sure what type of answer she was looking for. She was swept away by the sincerity in Emma's eyes. She found herself leaning in slightly, and if she wasn't mistaken, Emma wasn't pulling away. Their lips were centimeters apart.

All of the air went out of Emma's lungs, "I'm sorry for what happened in there." Regina pulled away sharply. She took a step back and adjusted her top. Regina was utterly embarrassed by the misread signals. Emma smoothed a hand through her blonde hair and her hands found their way into her pocket. "They'll get over it. It's going to take awhile-"

"They have every right to be angry," Regina's words were unexpected. "I've caused them a lot of pain over these past years. They only see evil when they look at me, just like everyone else in this town."

"That's not true."

"It is, even Henry." Regina could feel the tears swelling back up in her eyes.

"I don't," Emma said as she placed her hand on Regina's arm. "You raised Henry by yourself for all those years and look how wonderful he turned out. Someone that great isn't the product of evil."

Regina smiled. Henry had been her responsibility for years. She started to say thank you but before she could, Emma's phone rang.

"Sheriff Swan," There was a muffled frantic tone on the other end. "Ruby, slow down," Emma begged. "He did what?" Emma nodded. Regina knew by the look in her eyes that this was about Henry. "Is she ok? I'll be right there."

Regina opened the car door. Emma climbed into the passenger side. Without Emma saying anything, Regina pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the library.

* * *

A dark green sky hung over Henry's head. It was so dark that he could only see a few inches in front of him. His eyes took several seconds to adjust. He was surrounded trees. This was very different than the Camelot he landed in the first time.

Through the darkness there was a cloud of purple smoke. Henry ran to it. "Mom," Henry called as he approached; her form shadowed by the light of the cauldron "Mom, how'd you get here?"

As he got close, the figure turned around and he stopped in his tracks. The red hair came clear in the light of the magic. Henry could see nothing else. "Who are you? Why have you come here?" the women called to him.

"My name is Henry," he said cautiously. "I'm not sure why I'm here." He stepped backwards nervously. In the blink of an eye, he found himself bound to the tree closet to him. He struggled against the vines. He couldn't move.

"Henry, how did you find these woods?"

"I-I-I just opened a book." He was trembling and wishing he'd never opened the book. "Who are you?"

"Did you happen upon this book in the royal library?" she asked.

"What?" Henry's face was slashed by a branch of the tree that bound him so tightly. His lip began to quiver.

"Don't play stupid with me." She approached him. Her face was stunning. He was instantly mesmerized by her beauty. "I paid good money to see that the book could only be opened by noble blood."

Henry was technically noble blood. "Are you Morgause?" The vines wrapped tightly around Henry's neck; he began to choke.

"How do you know that name?" she shouted.

"Rum-pel, Rumpelstiltskin." The tree released him and he dropped to the ground.

"I'd expected the dark one to send someone more intimidating," the woman said. "You can tell your boss, my sister died delivering Arthur's bastard." Henry hadn't heard anyone say that word when they weren't swearing. "The child died days later. There's nothing for him to collect."

"I don't work for Rumpel." Henry tucked the trinket deep into his pocket.

"Then why have you come here, Henry?" the woman asked.

Henry took a deep breath and replied with the honest answer, "To learn magic."

"I can certainly show you a few things." The woman extended her hand. "I'm Morgana le fay." A devilish grin developed on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

They hadn't said a word to each other on the short drive over. Emma started several times to say something reassuring._ I'm sure he's fine. He wouldn't hurt anyone. _ These were just things Emma wished were true. She knew Regina wasn't interested in shallow comforts at the moment. A call like that one regarding your child isn't something any parent wants to receive, much less the Sheriff and the Mayor.

The car rolled into a spot right outside of the library. Its tires stopped several inches away from Ruby and Belle who were sitting on the curb. Regina took a deep breath as she stepped out of the car, "Where is he?"

"He's inside," Ruby said through a lock jaw. She wasn't surprised to see Regina, but she wasn't thrilled either.

Emma decided to treat this incident no differently than the usual call to the Sheriff, "Can you tell me exactly what took place?"

"I was walking out of the shop, and Henry was there," Belle said. Ruby's arm wrapped around her, "He demanded I let him into the library. When I refused he-" Her eyes floated to Regina.

"What happened next, Belle?" Emma stated.

Ruby and Belle stood at the same time. Belle touched the side of her head, "I was propelled through the air by his words. My head hit here." Belle pointed to the side of the library

"I know Henry has been acting out lately but this-" Emma glanced to Regina.

"Isn't possible," Regina confirmed.

"His voice, there was something different about it. When I was knocked out, he took the key from my pocket," Belle swallowed hard. Emma reached to touch the wall. Her hand was repealed backwards. There was a painful and bizarre tingling sensation as if she had brushed against an electric fence.

"There seems to be some sort of force field around the library," Belle walked to stand beside Emma. "There aren't many people who have that kind of power," she said softly under her breath with a sideways look to Regina.

Regina heard her clearly and knew that she was implying. "And you think I would send my son to attack you? Why?" Belle didn't answer. She had enough reasons to distrust Regina but couldn't think of a specific reason for this attack.

"Evil doesn't need a reason," Ruby nearly growled.

"I suppose evil doesn't," Regina smirked. Emma's eyes connected with hers. She could see the thoughts roll around in Regina's head as she planned her next attack. "Tell me Belle, how is your beastly friend Mr. Gold these days? Any reason he might want to harm you?"

Regina's question was answered with Ruby's fist across her jaw. Regina stumbled backward a few paces. A grin developed on Regina's face; she laughed to herself. "We both know there are better uses for your hands than that."

That tone said all that Emma needed to know. Ruby's remorseful eyes filled in any holes. A knot developed in Emma's stomach. Belle pulled away as she looked into Ruby eyes for validation. No words were exchanged as Belle stormed past Regina and Emma. Ruby followed after, glaring at Regina as she passed.

"My apologies for the dramatic display, it's best they're not here for this," Regina looked to Emma. "I'm not sure what we'll encounter." Regina turned toward the entrance.

"You and Ruby slept together?" Emma was not quite ready to sweep this under the rug.

"When Henry was very young. Before magic returned to Storybrooke," Regina spun back around facing Emma. She didn't want to discuss this further. The look on Emma's face confused her. If she wasn't mistaken there was a hint of jealousy in her eyes. "Without magic, I relied on my other skills to manipulate and control the people in this town."

Emma knew this was true, she'd seen it firsthand several times. She looked Regina up and down. Her body, that voice, and even the way she smelt – all designed to make others want her. It was intoxicating, hard for anyone not to fall prey. Emma had always been curious. She found herself taking a step toward Regina, unsure of the outcome.

Regina turned away and reached for the door. Her palm felt the sting of an electric jolt. She jerked her hand away and shook it off. Staring down at the door handle, her eyes flashed purple and she reached for the handle again. This time the jolt ran through her entire body. She needed to get inside to Henry and she could suffer through the pain. Regina wasn't letting go.

"That's obviously not working," Emma said as Regina's grip tightened. Emma pushed against Regina's arm. It didn't budge. "That's enough, Regina."

"I can't let go," Regina's voice waivered. At first she didn't want to but now she physically couldn't. The jolt amplified. Her face grimaced with pain. Not knowing what else to do, Emma slid her hand on top of Regina's. A shock wave coursed through them both knocking them to the ground. The door of the library swung open.

* * *

"Magic, real magic is neither good nor evil," she said to him as she dipped her hand in the stream. Henry was baffled by her sentence. This wasn't the rules he had grown up with. "It's both." Snowflakes fell from her soaking wet hand.

The sun had risen over the forest. He'd completely lost track of time and he didn't care. The idea of sleep was unappealing. If he slept he could miss something.

"Can I learn to do that?" Henry asked. The boy was completely enthralled by Morgana. His hand caught one of the snowflakes as it fell from her. His hands were warm and yet the snow hadn't melted.

"You have not even begun to grasp the basics," Morgana said with a slight smile. "Place your hand in the water." Henry obeyed her command. "It's about balance. If you can become in tune with the elements, you can control them." Henry froze a drop of water, but it melted almost instantly.

"You don't have a book. My mom mostly uses a spell book."

Morgana laughed at the notion. "I trained under Merlin for many years. His power exceeds anything ever written." Henry very much wanted to meet this sorcerer. He thought about telling Morgana about the battle; he decided against it. "Tell me more about your family, Henry."

* * *

"Be careful," Regina warned. His eyes were open and he clutched the book in his hand. Henry stared forward blankly with no expression on his face. Emma carefully shook Henry. There was no change.

Regina was examining the other books for any hints of magic. There was nothing to be found on the shelves but dust. She knelt down next to Henry. As she looked at the open page, she saw the words on the page begin to rearrange themselves. Her eyes directed Emma's to the words.

"What's happening?" Emma stared at the page and saw Henry's name appear several times.

"I've never encountered anything this," Regina stepped to the counter and grabbed a pen. She knelt down from the book and drew a small line across the words.

Henry screamed in agony as he came back to their reality. There was a small cut across face. Tears welled in his eyes as he slammed the book shut. "Do you have any idea what you've done? I was close to becoming something great," his voice was distorted like Belle described. Emma reached for his arm and he sent her gliding across the room with the wave of his hand.

Henry bolted for the door with the book his hand, but Regina made him halt in his tracks. "I don't know what's gotten into you but I can assure you, you have no idea who you're dealing with." There was intensity in her eyes he had never seen before. She spun him around to face her.

"Henry, please," Emma walked towards him slowly. "We're sorry about earlier." Regina released her hold on him. "We'd like you to tell us about Camelot."

"She said you'd ask about her. She told me you wouldn't understand," Henry was ranting, anger filled his body.

"She who, Henry?" Regina searched her brain for knowledge of Camelot. It hadn't ever been a land she was interested in. She then saw something shiny in his pocket."What's that in your pocket?"

Henry reached for the trinket and tucked it further into his jeans, "Its mine. You can't have it." He tried to run for the door but Emma was able to grab him, wrapping him tightly in her arms. He kicked her hard in the shins several times as he tried to worm his way free. His eyes changed colors as he attempted to cast spells at Regina.

Regina yanked the trinket out of his hand. Henry fainted, collapsing into Emma's arms as it was removed from his possession. She rolled the trinket in her hands, there was a marking of an inverted triangle on the backside. This couldn't possibly be what she thought it was. "I'm going to kill him," Regina said.

"What is that?" Emma asked as she reached for it. Regina pulled it out of her grasp.

"This trinket is a temporary vessel for witchcraft. It belongs to the dark one, and he will have it back," Regina's voice was heavy with vengeance. She turned towards the door with one goal in mind.

"Regina…" She turned back to Emma who was clutching their son in her arms. "Henry needs to be in bed. We will deal with Gold in the light of day."

"You're right," Regina nodded. She helped Emma to stand making sure she was able to carry Henry on her own. "I'll drive you both home. We can meet in the morning and discuss what to do next."

"So you can double back and deal with Gold on your own?" Emma saw through Regina's veiled attempt to appease her. "Not a chance. We have to be on the same page about this." Regina had always found Emma's talent for detecting lies a bit annoying. "Henry and I will both come home with you."

* * *

There was a knock on Belle's door. She didn't respond. Ruby would let herself in a few seconds, she was sure of it. There was a second knock and again, she didn't respond. She closed her eyes tightly blinking away tears as she expected the handle to turn. Ruby did not let herself in. Belle heard footsteps as they walked down the hall. She rushed to the door and opened it, "You don't get to walk away from this."

Ruby turned around and walked to her briskly, enveloping her in her arms. Ruby leaned in for a kiss and Belle dodged Ruby's advance. "We aren't just going to kiss and make-up either."

Ruby hung her head low, "Belle, what happened between me and Regina… I wasn't myself then. It was long before I met you, before magic's return"

"And it only happened once?"

Ruby's non-answer was answer enough. Belle turned away. "Belle, I was lonely and drunk and it didn't mean anything. It never meant anything. I love-"

"It means that while I was her prisoner, you were her bed fellow," Belle said bitterly. She knew it wasn't right to punish Ruby for her actions, things that happened before they had met. But it didn't make them hurt any less. "I think… I just need some space."

Ruby opened her mouth to protest and instead exhaled deeply, "Its fine. I understand." She swallowed hard. "Take as much time as you need."

* * *

"Henry's all tucked in," Regina came downstairs to the living area. "On the plus side this may present an opportunity to test the new alarm system." If he tried to climb out the window they would be alerted. Emma was leafing through the book as it rested on her lap. "Any luck?" Regina hesitantly sat on the couch next to Emma, glancing over her shoulder at the book.

"Just more questions," Emma said as she sunk back into the couch and rested her boot on the coffee table. Regina pushed Emma's feet off the end of the table.

"It's recently polished," Emma nodded and took off her boots; she then rested her bare feet on the edge of the table. Regina rolled her eyes. "Here's something." Regina's arm slid under Emma's as she pointed to a passage in the text. "This page refers to a 'Noble Boy' meeting Merlin but doesn't mention the character by name."

"You're right. Instead it just mentions a 'Noble Boy' over and over again," Regina was as close to her as she ever had been. Emma had a point to make but she was forgetting what it was. She cleared her throat as she leaned forward and shut the book placing it on the table. "He's writing himself into the book." Emma stated clumsily.

"Well yes," Regina smirked at Emma. "But why Henry? Why Camelot? And what the hell happened to him tonight?" Regina knew the place to start for answers. She was fighting the urge storm over to Rumpel's home this instant, fantasizing about ripping him limb to limb.

"We're not going after Gold tonight," Emma words were jarring. She had absolutely no idea of where to go from here.

"How do you do that?" Regina shifted in the couch scooting away from Emma slightly.

"Do what?" Emma asked with a puzzled look on her face. She wasn't sure where this change of topic was headed.

"Know what I'm thinking. I didn't mention Gold."

"You're not that hard to read." Emma said as she leaned toward her. "Your face… can be very telling."

Regina said nothing. She found herself biting the inside corner of her lip. She was swept away by Emma's blue eyes once again. Regina thought about leaning in for a kiss, but before she had made up her mind Emma's lips were pressed against hers.

Regina forcefully pushed Emma back into the couch and leaned into her. Their lips remained locked as she pushed off Emma's coat. Emma's hands were on her waist pulling her further on top of her.

A strange and unexpected excitement traveled over her body as she caressed the side of Emma's face. She couldn't remember the last time she felt that kind of spark. Regina pulled away when the thought of the stable boy came to her mind.

Emma let out a heavy sigh as they sat up and stared at each other, not exchanging a word. "Did I-"

Regina's hand landed on her mouth before she could finish asking her question. "Perhaps things will be clearer in the light of day." Regina stood up off the couch and inhaled. "The spare bedroom is the second door on the right." Regina gestured to the hall. Emma knew that Regina didn't want to walk away, at least not completely. She fought the urge to pull her back onto the couch. She let Regina go up the stairs and slunk back into the couch.

There were thousands of reasons she should continue to walk up the stairs, Henry being the biggest. Regina struggled to resist the urge to turn around with every step she took. She glanced back to Emma, who hadn't moved from the couch. If it had been anyone else she would have seductively said she'd be upstairs if they need anything, anything at all. Knowing they would eventually find themselves at her bedroom door. This was different; Emma was different.

That spark she felt. She knew the felling all too well. The Queen falling for Snow White's daughter? Regina laughed under her breath at the irony. She was just so wrapped up in Henry's issues, and Emma had treated her surprisingly kindly. Maybe this was all just a fluke. A good night's sleep in her own bed alone, that's all she needed.


	4. Chapter 4

The bed in the guest room was nicer than any bed she had slept, probably ever. Emma stirred awake slowly. "Mom," Emma heard Henry shout. She rushed upstairs meeting Regina outside of Henry's door.

Emma couldn't help but notice how flawless Regina looked even at the crack of dawn. Her nightgown hung off of her in a way that effortlessly accentuated her curves. Emma tugged at her stretched out clothing. Their hands touched as they both reached for the door knob.

To her surprise, Regina yielded first letting Emma open the door and rush in. She opened the door and stepped to his bedside, sitting down next to him as she said, "We're here, Henry." She looked back as Regina entered and sat on his opposite end. "Both of us."

"How are you feeling, Sweetie?" Regina asked as she brushed the hair out of his eyes. He shrugged. Every inch of him was covered in sweat. He was trembling from head to toe.

"Henry, we're not here to pressure you," Emma paused. "But we need to know what you can tell us about last night." The Sheriff part of Emma never completely shut off.

"Is Belle ok?" Henry asked frantically. "I didn't mean to…" What exactly had he meant to do Henry found himself wondering.

"Yes, she's fine. Just a bump on the head," Regina answered knowing her words hurt Belle more than his action last night. "What do you remember?"

"I remember everything. But-" he shook his head.

"We're not here to judge you, we're here to listen," Emma smiled at him as she gently rubbed his arm.

He didn't know what to say. He knew he was a disappointment to them both. He felt ashamed of his behavior but still desperately wanted to return to Camelot. He had to find a way to make them see that what was happening. The story wasn't a danger to him.

It was destiny, his destiny. He knew it had to be. Morgana had asked him not to tell them about her and he would keep that promise.

Regina already knew the answer to the question but she had to ask, "Henry where did you get this?" Regina held the trinket in palm.

"I went to see Mr. Gold. He told me the book didn't contain magic. Then he threw something shiny at me. What it is?" he asked nervously. He sat more upright in the bed.

"It allows the wearer to use magic temporarily. It's very dangerous." Regina stated flatly.

"Magic isn't dangerous, the person wielding it can be, but magic itself isn't a danger to anyone," Henry raised his voice as he stared into Regina's eyes. The words he spoke sounded familiar, but she couldn't place where she had heard them before. "Does this mean…" Henry swallowed hard. "I don't have magic abilities without it? In Camelot I was learning magic. I was getting close to understanding."

"We don't know that," Emma said, not knowing much about magic or the trinket. Henry was more of mystery to her than he ever had been.

Regina appeared just as puzzled. "Who was teaching you?"

"No one, I was learning on my own," Henry said.

"Last night, you said she told you we wouldn't understand. She who?" Regina pushed the line of questioning further.

"It was nothing," Henry said deflecting. "I don't remember saying that. Maybe I made it all up. Can I go back to bed? I'm really tired." He slunk back down and pulled the covers over his head. Regina had seen Henry like this before. It had usually been to protect someone he cared about, in most cases Emma.

Regina looked to Emma, "Can I speak to you in the hall, Miss Swan?"

"Of course, Regina" Emma said making her disappointment of the use of her last name apparent. They stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

"Henry needs to trust us with what's been happening to him in the story. I think we should let him go back into it."

"What?" Emma hadn't expected Regina to say that. She hadn't expected anything of the sort.

"We will go see Gold. He must have had a reason to give Henry the trinket. He will tell us how to send Henry and I back into the story." Emma could tell by the look on her face that Regina's mind was already made up on the topic. "He's hiding something from us. We need to find out what it is without him knowing."

"We're going to lie to him? We have no idea what's going on inside this book. What if-"

"I lose control?" Regina stared in Emma's eyes, both aware of the dangers that rest just underneath the surface for the Queen. "I will do everything in my power to keep Henry safe."

"I know you will," Emma responded noting the way the Regina skirted around the actual danger. Emma didn't like the plan, but she couldn't come up with another one. "Ok, let's go see Mr. Gold."

"I'll go get dressed," Regina nodded.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Emma said, taking a hesitant step toward her. Regina was accustomed to Emma's "cut to the chase" way of getting things done, but she wasn't ready to have this conversation.

"That should be it, Miss Swan," She said as she shook her head. As the words left her mouth, she knew that Emma would be able to see through her, "I should be ready in a few." Regina turned back toward her room.

Emma let out a sigh of frustration. She rocked on the back on her heels, "And I'll be waiting."

* * *

They dropped Henry off at Snow's home. Emma told her as little as possible of what was going on. She didn't need to worry her, and she knew Snow wouldn't approve of their idea.

Emma and Regina entered Mr. Gold's shop. Regina's flashed with fury, "Where are you Rumpel?"

"I'm right here, deary," he said with a smirk as he stepped around the counter. "How is Henry? I heard the events of last night were rather… eventful."

"He's fine. No thanks to you," Emma said as she threw the trinket at him. He felt the overwhelming urge to punch someone, and who better than Gold.

Rumpel laughed for several seconds. "You actually believe this little thing had enough power to do what he did?" He crossed to her, staring her in the eyes. "This just helped him tap into it. Henry will be a very powerful and frightening wizard one day."

Emma shoved Mr. Gold hard, making him stumble backwards, "You know nothing about my son." He couldn't be right. No one has ever used the word frightening to describe Henry, at least not before any of this had happened.

"I know more than you think," he leaned forward. He wasn't the slightest bit intimidated. "Henry didn't happen upon that book by chance. I just wish I knew how the book found its way to the Storybrooke library."

"You know the book?" Emma knew she really shouldn't be surprised. All roads in Storybrooke are paved by Gold. Nothing happens in this town without him knowing about it.

"I know of the book. It's supposed to be in the Royal Library of Camelot, meant for an heir to the throne. How it wound up in Storybrooke is beyond me," He stated taking a step back.

"Henry's not an heir to the throne," Emma stated. "Not of Camelot, anyway."

"No, I suppose not," Rumpel laughed. "Though... we don't know anything about Henry's father, do we?"

"Enough," Regina flung Rumpel across the room. He crashed into one of the shelves. "You will help me get into Camelot. I will find the answers to these questions when I'm there."

Rumpel picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off, "Alright. I will do as you ask, but only if I come with you. I have a debt to collect."

* * *

Snow and Henry sat at their regular booth in the diner sharing a milkshake. Henry jumped a bit every time he saw Ruby, almost as if he expected her to attack him. When she had finished waiting on the other tables, she slid into the booth next to Snow.

"How are you today?" Ruby asked Henry.

"I'm fine. I don't really want to talk about last night." Ruby nodded and smiled. Honestly, she didn't either. The past 16 hours had been the longest she and Belle had gone without speaking.

"Emma and Regina went to Mr. Gold's to try and get to the bottom of what's been happening." Snow placed her hand on the book that sat on the table. Henry hadn't been able to touch it all day, but he certainly wasn't going to let it out of his sight.

"Those two have been spending a lot of time together lately," Ruby commented.

Snow shifted in the booth, biting her tongue. She let out a deep breath, "I know Regina has done a lot lately… to help all of us. I'm just not convinced we can trust her."

"We can," Henry said. "My mom is different now." Henry had seen the change in her firsthand.

"Regina is not your mother," Snow reiterated. Henry rolled his eyes and slid out of the booth. He tried to grip the book as he did. Snow's grasp on it didn't let up.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he said.

"The book will stay here, Henry." He pouted as he walked to the bathroom.

"I haven't quite mastered being a grandmother," Snow admitted to her friend. "Honestly, I'm almost more worried about Emma than I am about Henry. Have you seen the way she looks at Regina now?"

"I have," Red said as she shifted herself in the booth so that she was facing Snow. "She's a grown woman, Snow. You'll have to let her make her own mistakes," Red's voice quivered a bit.

"I know," Snow shuttered. "The thought of that woman's hands on my daughter. She's evil, it's disgusting."

"Regina has a way of being very persistent when she wants something." There was a deep sorrow that filled her eyes.

"Hey…" Snow placed a hand gently on Red's face. She knew her friend well enough to know what she was implying. "Is that why Belle and you aren't speaking? What happened with Regina? Did she hurt you?"

"What? No she didn't hurt me. It was just…" Before Ruby finished answering, her nostrils filled with a familiar scent.

Belle was inches away. She cleared her throat as she approached. "I don't mean to be interrupting anything." Snow's hand dropped instantly. Ruby spun around in the booth so that she was facing her. Henry came out of the bathroom. "I've actually been looking for you, Snow," Belle said, avoiding eye contact with Ruby. "Things are happening in the library, soon. Emma and Regina are already there with Rumpel." Snow's eyes grew wide. Henry reached for the book.

"Slow down, Henry," Snow nearly pushed Red out of the booth, keeping the book out of Henry's reach as she stood. "Belle, What do you know?"

"I'm not completely sure. They've been very vague on the details but…" she let out a deep breath. "I think they're sending Henry back into Camelot."

* * *

Snow stormed into the library with Henry nearby. Belle and Ruby trailed behind, still not speaking to one another. "What is the meaning of this, Emma?"

Emma glanced to Belle, her eyes narrowed; she hadn't expected her to keep quiet. Belle literally told her mother on her. Emma shook her head. "We're not quite set up yet," she said looking to Snow.

"Set up for what, exactly?" Snow asked, her temper flared.

"I believe you know the answer to that already," a smile formed in the corner of Mr. Gold's mouth. He glanced to Belle and Ruby, the spectacle of it all was a bit much. He was actually looking forward to sometime away from Stroybrooke. He placed a few stones in a circular pattern in the middle of the library.

"Emma this is insane," Snow gripped the Camelot book, "You can't possibly be considering putting Henry back in this story alone. He's only a boy."

"He won't be. I'm going with him," Regina glanced to her. She hadn't expected to reveal that part to Henry. The plan was that was supposed to be a surprise but this intrusion by Snow added an unexpected element.

"You're what?" Henry asked. "No! I won't let you. This story is mine." That dark tone crept back into his voice. He lifted his hand but before he could take action Regina froze him in place.

"Something is happening to you, Henry. Something you can't control," she knelt down by him. "We need to go in with you and help you solve it. I'm not going to stop your story from taking place, but we will keep you out of harm's way."

"We?" Ruby asked.

"I'll be coming along for the journey," Rumpel placed the final stone in the circle. They began to glow. "Henry, no one can go into the story without your permission, but when they're on the inside of the circle you will be able to take them with you."

Henry nodded. "Yes I understand. I promise to take whomever is in the circle with me," Regina dropped the force field. "Can I see this book now?"

"No!" Snow shouted. "I will rip every page out of this thing before I let you go into that world with those two alone." Snow opened the book.

"Mom, you need to trust me, this is the only way," Emma crossed to her and reached for the book. Snow opened the book and started to tear at a page. Henry let out a monstrous noise and sent her flying across the room. The book tumbled through the air and Ruby was the first to grab it.

"Give me the book," Henry charged at her. Emma reached for him, grabbing him by the waist. The magical force with which he propelled himself dragged Emma behind him.

He hit Ruby hard in the chest as he leapt at her, knocking into Gold. The four of them fell backwards into the circle landing on their faces. The book fell open on top of them. Then there was a burst of light and they were gone.

* * *

"Henry," Emma shouted. There was thick haze of smoke everywhere she looked. She couldn't see anyone.

"Mom," he shouted back. There was the sound of horses' hooves nearby. "We're over here."

She made her way to him. He and Ruby were in a clearing. They both looked a little banged up from the impact of the fall.

As the horses got closer, the knights on their back were visible. They approached the three of them, halting just in front of them. Emma and Ruby stepped in front of Henry. Emma glanced around not seeing Gold anywhere. He couldn't be far. They had all came in the same way.

"Henry, what on are Earth are you doing?" Percy asked him. "And why are your maidens wearing trousers?"

"It's been a long day, Percy," Henry said confidently. Emma was surprised by how in charge of the situation her young son seemed. "Can you take us to see Merlin?"


	5. Chapter 5

Regina, Belle, and Snow stood speechless. The Queen couldn't think of two people she would like to be stuck waiting with less. Snow's eyes searched the room for any hint of the four of them. The library was bizarrely quiet. "Where did they go?" Belle asked. "Before when Henry was reading, he didn't go anywhere." She glanced to Regina, "Did you know this would happen?"

She didn't answer. She had never felt more worried about anything in her life. Regina rushed to the book. She examined it closely. Regina relaxed a bit when she noticed Henry, Emma and Ruby's names on the pages, "There here. They seem to have met up with Sir Perceval." She handed the book to Belle. "We can take turns keeping track of them."

"Sir Perceval is a good knight. He will lead them to safety. How do we reverse the spell?" Snow asked. "You do know how, don't you?"

Regina ran her hands through her hair, "Not from the outside. There's not enough magic left here." Regina didn't have a black up plan. She was frustrated and angry, but more than that she was terrified.

"If anything happens to my daughter and grandson I will-"

"If anything happens to either of them I can assure you I will be punishing myself enough for the both of us," Regina crossed to her. "I care about them too." Those words didn't do justice to what she felt.

Snow was thrown by the tone in Regina's voice. She hadn't heard her speak about anyone like that, at least not in recent memory. She stepped back and inhaled slowly, "So what do we do?"

"There must be something, somewhere in this place that contains magic. We just need to find it." She examined the library with her eyes searching for anything that could be enchanted. Henry's surge of power had to come from something inside the library. He didn't have this power anywhere else.

"Rumpel isn't with them," Belle said as she read. "What is he up to? Do you know?" she asked Regina.

"He said he had a debt to collect. I didn't ask the details." Regina didn't care at the time; she expected to be in the story with him ensuring that Henry was safe. She thought about Emma in the world of Camelot, a formal world of knight and ladies in waiting. She will absolutely hate it there.

Snow crossed to Belle. She flipped forward and backward several pages and saw no version of his name on any of them. "The others are going to meet Merlin. Emma will know what to do," Snow said, "She will convince Merlin to help them get back here. He's a trickster, but Emma will be able to read him."

"You've met him?" Regina asked, hopeful for some insight into the realm. Snow shook her head.

Belle took the book back and leafed through the pages. A few pages after their name appeared she found the words full moon, "We might have another problem on our hands."

* * *

Before seeing Merlin, Ruby, Emma, and Henry were expected to dress properly. Henry was in the men's chamber putting on whatever garments Perceval had provided for him. Ruby could feel the full moon approaching and was sure to grab the gown with the brightest shade of red possible, though she hoped they would be able to leave before the moon approaches.

She had given Emma a blue one. Emma turned her nose up at the built in corset as she took off her clothes, pulling the dress over her slowly. Emma shifted uncomfortably as it settled into place, "You used to wear these every day?"

Ruby laughed a bit, "Yes unfortunately." It still seemed natural to don the corset, but she did prefer the modern clothing. Emma inhaled deeply, her lungs pushing against the bind as Ruby helped her tighten it properly. Ruby made a spinning gesture with her finger and smiled. Emma obeyed and rolled her eyes. "She'd love to see you like this, your mother. You look like a princess."

Emma smoothed her hands over the dress, "This really isn't me." Emma could play along for Henry's sake, though she'd rather be in chainmail and armor.

"Your mother was never much for corsets either," Ruby added. "But they are a status symbol, being of the station that you are you should be wearing a gown befitting a princess."

"How in the world did you get these tightened by yourself?"

"I wasn't alone. There was always Granny or… Snow," Ruby said, knowing Emma was aware of her time spent with Snow back in the enchanted forest. Ruby tied the corset at its tightest point on her back.

"Ruby, what happened with you and Regina?" Emma knew this was a strange transition.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't ask earlier," Ruby sat down. "She asked me to babysit Henry a few times when he was a toddler. She had extra work to do at the office and would need to stay late at night. I didn't mind. It got me away from Granny's. When she finally got home and she'd…. ask me to stay. We'd have a few drinks…"

Emma sat down next to her. Struggling to get comfortably seated with the poofy gown, that knot in her stomach surfaced again.

"Regina has never hesitated when going after something she really wants, especially sex." Emma swallowed hard and stared down at the ground. "It was never more than that, and it didn't last long. The mayor spent time with many people in those days." Ruby noticed the pained look in Emma's eyes, "What's going on with you and Regina?"

"Nothing," Emma said dismissively. Emma thought about the way in which she blew her off the other night. "She's…I'm not sure she's interested." There was a knock at the door, Henry let himself in.

"Are you ready?" The excitement in the boy's voice was at peak.

* * *

The woods of Camelot were cold and dark. Rumpel had been wondering around, searching for the others since he landed. He wasn't sure how or why they had been separated. Magic radiated all around him. There was no light except the light of a cauldron in the distance. He approached the woman, expecting anything but a warm welcome.

"What are you doing here?" Morgana asked as she felt Rumpel nearing. "There's nothing for you here. My sister is dead and so is the child." Morgana reached for a potion, but before she could the dark one encased her up to her neck in stone.

"Camelot really is quite the magical place," he squealed. The power coursed through his veins; the woods held endless amounts of magic. "Where are Morgause and her son?"

Morgana didn't answer. She stood silent. They weren't dead and where they had went she couldn't tell him. She wasn't certain of the terms of the deal they had made with Rumpel, but she knew it would cost one if not both of them their lives and she wouldn't risk it.

"What do you want with Henry?" Rumpel tightened the stones around Morgana. It wasn't that he was concerned for Henry. He just hated not knowing the motives of others. "How did that book find its way to the library?"

Morgana struggled to breathe. She twisted in place. "The book was meant for Henry. It would have found a way to him either way. He's well on his way to being the one this land needs. The one that can put a stop to his reign and torment."

"Arthur…" Rumpel murmured. He released her from the stone. "You plan to pass Henry off as Arthur's son. The child Morgause was to name Morded." He shrugged as he walked to her. Henry would pass the magic test of noble blood. "Did he agree to this?"

"The less the boy knows the better. Henry isn't here to replace Arthur," Morgana laughed. "He is to replace Merlin."

"Merlin will kill the boy if he finds out about your plans." Rumpel needed to find Henry and Emma before they found Merlin.

"Merlin won't suspect Henry of betrayal. I've seen to that already," she stepped toward Rumpel. "I have eyes and ears already inside the king's palace. Henry will stand in Mordred's court as prime wizard."

"So Morded is alive?" Rumpel's voice was shrill. Rumpel always collected on his debts.

"They've made their way to another realm by now," She smiled at him. "Henry must gain the trust of the Arthur and the knights. When he has their trust, the betrayal will be easy. They will return to Camelot when it's safe."

"Where are they?" Anger rolled in the back of Rumpel's throat.

"Well with you here, the safest place for them is the place where you came from. The land Henry referred to as Storybrooke."

* * *

"Come in, come in, have a seat," his voice boomed as he gestured the three into his living quarters. Emma scanned the room with her eyes; she'd never seen anything like this, except for in movies. There were magic amulets everywhere. It kind of gave her the creeps. They came in and sat down.

"Henry my boy, Camelot has waited a long time for you," Merlin slapped Henry on the back. He looked quizzically at Emma and Ruby. "And you've brought your mother and," he stepped close to Ruby. "A werewolf?"

Ruby nodded. He looked her up and down, then took a step back. The wizard magically transformed into a small fox; Emma jumped. The fox looked up at her and said, "We don't have any werewolves in Camelot but I could teach you a thing or two about shifting."

Ruby bent down to the fox, "Could you really?"

He strutted about her. "Perhaps, eventually you won't need the moon to change." He transformed back in the blink of an eye. Ruby was floored by the idea that she could change at any time. "May I ask how you came here? The book was only meant to transport you, Henry."

"You know about the book?" Emma asked.

"Know it?" He scoffed. "I wrote it. So how is it that you came here?"

"A spell with unattended consequences," Emma said.

"There aren't many who have that kind of magic and all other sorcerers in this land must come here through me." There was an authority in his voice; Emma didn't trust it. "Who gave you that spell?" She wasn't going to expose Gold or Regina.

"What does it matter?" Ruby asked, her eyes flashed yellow. Magic in Camelot was strong; she felt the wolf trying to break free even though it was still days before wolfstime. She took a few deep calming breaths as the animal instincts subsided.

"Only one's with Henry's natural abilities would be able to use it, someone with magic and of noble blood. Your presence here is affecting the natural course of this story. It could have dangerous outcomes. I will take Henry to be my apprentice. That is, if it's what he chooses."

"Yes, yes of course." Saying yes to Merlin was part of the deal that he had made with Morgana. She had told him that he needed to train under Merlin and when the times come she would have a favor to ask him. He had kept the other promises he made to her. He wasn't going to break this one.

"Perfect, then I will send your mother back to the land where you came from," he pulled out a vial.

"Hold on a minute," Emma stated as she stood. "Henry, I just got you back. I'm not leaving you here alone." She grabbed him by the arm. She didn't have any idea how to get back, but they were leaving. Emma backed herself toward one of the swords that hung on the wall. She lifted it. It was heavy as she wielded it with one arm, still clutching Henry with the other.

"When he's done with his tasks here, he will know enough about magic to return to you on his own."

"I'll be ok, Mom," Henry protested as he yanked himself away. He ran to stand behind Merlin. "This is my destiny."

Ruby stood and crossed to stand shoulder to shoulder with Emma. She was unsure of her abilities in Camelot, but she was willing to risk losing control if it meant helping Henry and Emma.

"The werewolf will stay," Merlin stated that as fact. "I wish to study her." He waved his arm and Ruby found herself bound by silver shackles. She squirmed in pain as yellow kept flashing in her eyes.

"You on the other hand… I have no use for." Merlin threw a small fire ball at Emma.

"Don't hurt her," Henry shouted, tugging on Merlin's cape. Emma was able to dodge the fireball. Merlin looked down to Henry and nodded. Ruby struggled against the chains. She couldn't pull free.

Emma took several paces towards him. She wasn't sure how she was going to get out of this. The sword in her hand pointed toward his face.

"It's time for you to go," Merlin opened the vial that was in his hand and dropped it at her feet.

* * *

Snow and Belle jumped as Regina slammed the Camelot book shut. She stood up and walked toward the circle. Emma appeared less than a second later, the sword still pointed in the air. It fell out of her hand and she collapsed. Regina knelt by her side. She wanted to embrace her and comfort her but with the others watching she was reluctant.

"Emma," Snow exclaimed as she rushed over. "Where's Henry?"

"I'm sorry…" Emma looked up to Regina. "I Tried."

"I know. I was reading along," Regina said. "Henry's story becomes more and more interesting." She helped Emma to her feet. "We'll get him back, Emma. I promise you."

"I know we will," She nodded at Regina. "He's with Merlin. He's going to be Merlin's apprentice," she said turning to face Snow and Belle.

"Where's Ruby?" Belle asked frantically.

"Merlin seems to want to study the werewolf. I don't think he intends to hurt her," Emma had no idea what Merlin's intentions were, but she wanted to say something reassuring to Belle. "I never saw Rumpel once we entered the story."

"He hasn't appeared anywhere in the book, either."

"You won't see him unless he crosses paths with Henry." Emma didn't understand everything that was happening, but she knew the book only told Henry's story. The four of them stood in silence for several seconds.

"It's late; I'm going to go home," Snow said. She was still furious with Emma for not including her on the plans. "We have no way to get there. There are a few items back at home that might be able to help us access enough magic," Snow said, glancing at Regina. The stunned look on her face was priceless, she herself couldn't believe what she was suggesting but magic was their best option. "The book should stay here in the library with Belle." Snow exited the library quickly.

"Of course," Regina said hesitantly. She placed the book in Belle's hands. "Please inform us if Henry comes into any danger." Belle took the book and nodded. An all night reading marathon was usually something Belle found very relaxing. This was not going to be.

Emma and Regina headed out of the library at the same time. "Emma?" Regina asked.

"Yes?" Emma turned to her.

Regina opened her mouth and let out a sigh. She looked Emma up and down. "Where did you get that lovely gown, Miss Swan?" she laughed, defusing the tension a bit. Whatever bit of hope Emma had in the back of her mind deflated once again.

"A gown befitting a princess," Emma attempted the most atrocious curtsy. "I look ridiculous." They both laughed a bit.

"It's certainly a new look for you, but you don't look ridiculous," Regina said. Emma's eyes caught Regina's again. Regina leaned in whispered into her ear, "You'd look good in anything."

Regina's car was still parked right in front. "Can I offer you a ride, my lady?" Regina giggled a bit as she open the car door. Emma playfully rolled her eyes.

"Are we…" Emma paused as she started to enter the car. They stood face to face. "Where are we headed?"

Regina didn't say a word, she leaned in and grabbed Emma by the back of the neck, kissing passionately. Regina pulled away slowly. She didn't wait for a reaction, she rushed to her side of the car and drove them both home.


	6. Chapter 6

Warmth washed over her as the sun slowly peaked through the window. The blonde in her arms was sound asleep. She glanced over to the gown that rested on the chair. Regina recalled the events of last night, trying to piece it all together.

"_We don't have to rush this," Emma said as she eased Regina slowly down onto the mattress. "Tell me what you want," Emma's lips traveled down her body as her hands traveled upward._

The thoughts ran through her head and made her smile. It was hard to separate the reality from dreams. She had envisioned the events of last night on more than one occasion. All expectations were exceeded.

There was a buzz that raced through her entire body. Being with Emma had unlocked something inside her. It wasn't just the fact that the sex was great. Last night was different because of what she felt for Emma. The result was a high that she had only felt when practicing magic. She felt powerful in ways she couldn't explain. She leaned forward and kissed Emma softly on the forehead.

The younger woman stretched as she woke, tugging the sheet close to her naked body. "Hey," Emma said, not knowing what else to say. She touched the side of Regina's face and kissed her very lightly.

"Good morning," Regina brushed a strand of hair behind Emma's ear. Emma sat up slowly. She looked at the dress on the chair and shuttered. She certainly wasn't looking forward to slipping that on. Regina leaned into her, resting her chin on her shoulder. Following her gaze she smiled, "You're welcome to anything in my closet." A smile grew on Emma's face; seems like Regina was the one reading her mind now.

She turned back to Regina and kissed her deeply, pushing her back into bed and sliding into place on top of her. Regina gasped as their bare skin connected again. Emma's mouth teasingly licked her neck and collar bone. "Emma..," her voice was soft and low.

Emma's eyes connected with hers and she pulled away, "Henry." Emma sat up and turned away once again. "We've got to focus on Henry." She inhaled deeply, disappointed in herself for getting so carried away last night. She struggled to re-center her thoughts on the task ahead of them. "We still don't have a way get back there."

"I might have a solution to our problem," Regina said. Emma looked at her puzzled."But first … I'm going to shower." Regina stood and walked slowly to the master bathroom. She paused in the doorway, turning and glancing back at Emma with a subtle smile. Emma's attempt to focus melted away.

* * *

Granny let out a "humph" as she handed Charming the basket. It was Red's; she used it many times to transport food about the enchanted forest. Red never knew that it was magic. It would ward off other predators and dark spirits. Granny hated giving it up.

"And you're sure this will be enough?" Charming asked as he glanced to Snow. Charming found the basket unimpressive. He remembered seeing Red with it on occasion but had never seen it repel anything.

"I'm sure," She answered. She wasn't.

As they turned to head back to the library, she almost bumped into a young woman and her infant entering the inn. "Sorry," Snow said. She paused in her tracks, realizing how strange it was that anyone visited Storybrooke. She didn't have time to ask questions, they needed to get back to the library. Charming and Snow left without a second glance.

"I'd like a room please," the woman said. She cradled the child in her arms. He couldn't be any older than four months, Granny thought. His dark brown eyes were mesmerizing, almost hypnotic.

"We have plenty of rooms available," Granny said. She pointed to the sign in sheet. "You can pay when you check out." She didn't know what to write, she marked the line with a large X. Granny handed her the key.

"It's the corner room on the third floor," Granny smiled. "It should provide plenty of space for you and the little one. Will it just be the two of you?"

Morgause nodded, "For now." She smiled and walked up the stairs.

* * *

The wolf let out a howl as she ran through the woods of Camelot. The night was dark, save the few bright blue fire balls she was dodging. She turned back to look for Henry. He was nowhere to be seen. His magic was fast and powerful, but she was faster. She was able to gain a few hundred feet on him and they were deep in the forest.

Ruby slowly changed into human form under the moonlight. She stepped behind a tree and waited for his arrival. Her heart was beating so loud in her chest it was affecting her hearing. She had completely lost track of him but knew he was nearby.

She slowly peaked around the oak to look in the direction the fire balls had come from. When she turned back, Henry had phased to her location. He held a bright blue orb in his hands, "Got you".

Ruby reached for his throat, her eyes flashed yellow, and her fingernails transformed into the sharp claws of her wolf. They dug into his neck as she lifted him from the ground. "Wrong, I've got you," She growled. He dropped the orb and it disappeared into thin air.

"Well done," Merlin clapped his hands together. "Looks like the wolf has bested you this round, my boy," Ruby slowly set him back down.

"You scratched me," Henry said. Merlin waved his hand over his neck, magically erasing the minimal damage Ruby had done.

"You singed me," Ruby said, displaying her shin. He waived his hands over the burns. They were both good as new, better actually. Merlin's healing magic made them stronger each time he used it.

Two wolfstime cycles had passed since Merlin had forced Emma to leave Camelot. Ruby and Henry had spent most of that time training, gaining as much knowledge as they could under the great wizard's watch. Henry had been quite the successful apprentice, minus one incident involving brooms and fetching water from the lake.

Ruby couldn't believe how much time had passed. It was over a month since they had set foot in Storybrooke. She was watching Henry become very adept with magic and knew that he would soon have the ability to get them back, but that would only work if Henry wanted to take them back.

Henry knew how much Ruby missed Belle; it was almost all she talked about. He missed his moms. He missed his grandparents and his things. But it wasn't enough for him to want to leave Camelot. He wasn't sure what would be.

They spent their nights training and their days with the lords and ladies of Camelot. They bonded with many of them and would even call some friends. Arthur had taken a particular interest in Henry. Ruby spent many days politely turning down advances from the knights of the round and some of their ladies.

"Come, the night grows dark," Merlin gestured. "There are dangers in these woods."

"We'll go one more round then head in," Henry begged. "You don't have to stay. I have a wolf and magic to keep me safe." He smiled at the old wizard. Merlin nodded and slowly turned toward the castle. Ruby shifted into the wolf and started to run.

When Merlin was out of sight, Henry froze the wolf in her tracks."Not now, there's something I must do while I have the time," Henry said softly. He ran in the opposite direction and the wolf chased after him.

They entered the deep woods of Camelot and they were surrounded by darkness. There was a faint glow in the distance, and Henry approached it without hesitation. The wolf slowly crept up behind him.

"I came as soon as I could," he said to Morgana.

"And you've brought a friend I see," Morgana glanced to the wolf. "Don't be shy. Any friend of Henry's is a friend of mine. I mean you no harm." Ruby transformed into a human form and walked over slowly. When she stepped closer, she saw Rumpel bound by vines to a large oak tree behind Morgana. He was bleeding from several thousand tiny lacerations all over his body.

Ruby ran to his side and attempted to rip the vines free. "Let him go," Ruby growled. "You're killing him!"

"Keeping the dark one weak is the only way to ensure my sister's safe," Morgana stated.

"It's but a scratch, deary," Rumpel said weakly. "I'll bounce back in no time." He attempted a laugh. A sudden panic flooded Ruby's entire being, for someone as powerful as he was to be injured so badly, the woman must have access to very strong magic. She gave a sympathetic nod to Rumpel and turned back to Henry. She was relieved to the see the worried look in his eyes as he stared at the man bound in the tree.

"Tell me Henry," Morgana said, "What has the old wizard shown you?"

* * *

The book had not left Belle's hands all night. She had nodded off a few times, never really sleeping. Every time she took her eyes off of it, the story progressed rapidly. Several nights had passed; two full wolfstimes had come and gone in Camelot in the course of a single night in Storybrooke.

Snow and Charming entered the library and set the basket on the counter."What's the in the basket?" Belle asked, not pulling her eyes off of the pages. Belle's stomach growled, she couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten. She knew the basket didn't contain food.

"It's not so much what's in the basket as it is what we hope Regina can get out of it," Charming said. "There's magic in it."

"It belonged to Red, maybe it can help us get her back." Snow's head turned sharpy as Emma and Regina walked in together. Her jaw dropped seeing Emma in Regina's dress slacks and a blouse. If they had any notion of being secretive about the events of last night, they had failed.

"We've got a bit of a problem," Belle said to the group. "Maybe more than one…time moves differently there. What was only a night for us was a little over a month for them." Belle felt a sudden sharp pain in her temple, she closed her eyes.

"They've been alone with Merlin for a month. And you didn't tell us?" Emma asked.

"Merlin has done wonders with Henry's apparent abilities. He's actually been helping them both learn quite a bit."' Belle blinked. Her eyes hurt, she'd been reading for too long. She needed to sleep. A dizziness overwhelmed her. "Merlin has taught Henry that magic should be used for protection and healing. He's teaching him to use his abilities for the greater good."

"Merlin is a good man, known all over for being a powerful and just wizard," Charming said as he let out a sigh of relief. "I knew he wouldn't hurt Henry."

"You didn't meet him," Emma said flatly. The man was anything but cordial to her and she certainly didn't trust his motives for Henry. "What does he want with them?"

"He's mentioned an upcoming battle," She rubbed her eyes. When she looked up, her vision was blurring. "But we should be more worried about what she wants with them." She handed the book to Regina and lost her balance. Emma reached out to steady her.

"Way to bury the lead, Miss French," Regina glanced over the pages. "Who is this woman?" She handed the book to Snow, knowing that she and Charming had a better grasp of the tale of Camelot.

"Morgana," Snow said looking to Charming. Her jaw tightened.

"Actually… she's quite a bit like you. A dark witch of the woods who envies Arthur for his likability and power," Charming stated, which received a powerful glare from Regina. He cleared his throat. "Many have said Morgana has her reasons for envy and rage. She's done what she's done to protect those she loves."

"Evil will always excuse evil actions," Snow's body tensed.

"What does she want with Henry?" Emma attempted to cut the tension; it hadn't worked. Regina and Snow stood eye to eye, neither one of them was going to yield anytime soon.

"She's got Rumpel. He's hurt badly," Belle was barely able to get the words out. There were details she was forgetting, things that she knew she needed to tell them. She tried to speak, but her head kept spinning.

"What's wrong with you?" Emma asked as she saw Belle was fading fast.

"It's the book, reading it all night seems to have left me a bit drained," she said. Her mouth was dry and she felt like she was running a fever. "I don't think it's a good idea for one person-" She fainted into Emma's arms.

Charming eased under Belle's other arm and helped support her weight. Snow clutched Red's basket tightly. Regina closed the Camelot book and set it on the counter.

Regina crossed to the basket, "A tisket, a tasket." She ran her hands over it and it began to glow.

"A werewolf's magic basket," Snow added. "Is it enough?" Snow asked as she moved with it toward the circle.

It might not have been on its own, but the buzz that raced through Regina's body helped. Making love to Emma was exactly the boost she needed. "I should be able to make this work," her eyes glowed purple. The basket spun on the floor and the circle started to glow. "I should be able to get to where Ruby is," Regina said confidently.

"You're not going alon-" Before Emma finished her sentence, Belle started to shake in her arms.

"It won't work for more than one," Regina said. "I will need to use every bit of magic left in this old basket to open the smallest window."

"We need to get her to the hospital," Snow said. She didn't like the idea of Regina going into Camelot on her own. The temptation of magic as powerful as the magic in that land made her nervous. Ruby and Henry could be in even more danger, she thought to herself.

Emma looked to Regina, "Please-"

"I'll bring our boy back, Emma," Regina said. "Don't worry, Henry will be safe."

Emma eased Belle into Charming's arms and embraced Regina. She kissed her, "I want you both to come back to me. Promise me I won't lose you."

Regina said nothing. She wasn't going to make a promise she couldn't keep. The Emma-centered power that coursed through her veins might not be enough to keep the darkness at bay. If she found out that Merlin or Morgana had caused any harm to Henry, her need for vengeance would be overwhelming. She would return with their son, but she might not return the same woman Emma spent the night with. Regina nodded to Emma and kissed her back softly. She stepped into the circle and was gone.

Emma touched her lips that kiss felt like goodbye. She wrapped her arm back around Belle. She had no idea what was going with Belle but she knew that she needed to get medical attention. The three of them quickly took Belle to the hospital, leaving the Camelot book resting on the counter of the library.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina landed in a haystack inside of the empty Camelot stables. It was bright sunny day, not a cloud hung in the sky. Straw clung to random parts of her body as she stood. There were no horses in the stalls. Nearby she heard shouting. In the distance she saw King Arthur on his stead, preparing for a quest of some sort. His knights circled them on their horses. All of the King's men seem anxious and excited. An old man in a large cape stood next to him. She stepped out of the stables for a better view. Henry was nowhere to be seen.

Regina heard more shouting above her. Henry was levitating at least 15 feet in the air. He was far way, according to Belle's projections it had only been a month, but he looked older than when she last saw him. She moved a few paces back. He hadn't noticed her, neither had the young knight who was attempting to throw a sword at him. Before she could react, Regina had a sudden feeling she was being watched. She turned around slowly and there was a large wolf standing behind her.

Quickly, Regina backed away, glancing at the bright sun in the sky. Its passive yellow eyes starred at her. Regina knew it was Ruby. The wolf gestured with its head over to a corner in the stables. "Stay here and be quiet," the wolf growled. Regina ducked behind a large hay stack in the corner.

Ruby transformed into human form as Henry and Percy approached. "Whatever you think you see or hear please stay silent. Stay down," she whispered to Regina.

Percy and Henry ran toward Ruby, stopping clumsily at her side. "We're all set Ruby," Percy said. "Are you sure you will be alright by yourself? I hate to think of you and Lady Guinevere all alone. Gareth will be around, but he is mending that shoulder injury." He said with his best attempt at a Charming smile.

Percy persistently flirted with Ruby. He was a good looking boy, a summer away from seventeen. Ruby found the attention amusing and would frequently tell him he was too young for her. Henry would later inform him that it was less to do with his youth and more to do with his maleness. Percy would joke about there being a spell that could fix that.

"I'm sure all the castle guards will keep the Queen and me safe." Ruby answered. She placed a hand gently on Henry's shoulder. The two of them had grown very close during their time here. "And you two will keep each other safe."

"Yeah, of course," Henry stated as he nudged Percy in the arm. "Who better to keep you safe than your kindred?" Ruby smirked and gave him a hug goodbye.

As soon as the boys exited the stables, Regina emerged from the shadows. "Who is that boy? And what exactly did Henry mean by kindred?"

"Regina there's not time, please go back," Ruby begged. Regina shook her head. She could waste time fighting with her, but she didn't have time for that either. "Percy and Henry are soul mates of a sort. It's why Percy was able to recognize him. Their destinies are intertwined somehow. I'll explain more, later."

Every knight of the round table went on a spirit walk when first knighted. During the walk they would see the face of the person who would have the greatest impact on their life, the person whose destiny was greatly intertwined with theirs. For Arthur it was Merlin. Most knights see other knights, some their wives, never before had a knight see a kindred who wasn't born of this land.

A horse arrived, on its back rode a beautiful woman. The woman's pale skin and dark long hair were vaguely familiar. From a distance the woman was a dead ringer for a young Snow White. The resemblance caused Regina to shutter. As she got close all her stunning and unique characteristics came clear."My Queen," Ruby bowed as the young women's horse stopped next to her. She offered her hand and the woman took it.

"No need to be so formal," Guinevere said as she climbed out of the saddle. Ruby's hands were on her side to ease Guinevere to the ground. Regina watched from the shadows. "You said there was something you needed to speak to me about."

"The men are off on their quest," Ruby opened a small satchel with golden dust inside. She clapped her hand together. Dust surrounded them. Regina knew from a distance that it was truth dust, and she covered her mouth as the dust floated toward her. "I believe Sir Gareth stayed behind."

"Ah yes Gareth, he's quite the charmer isn't he," Guinevere laughed. "What letter number are you on for your Belle?"

"72," Ruby answered quickly. Ruby had written Belle a letter for every day that she was gone. Ruby and Guinevere had spoken a lot about lost love.

"A love like that is powerful. Hold on to it," Guinevere remorsefully noted. She led her horse into the stall and slid the lock across it behind him. "Since Lancelot was banished, nothing has been the same for Arthur or Camelot." Ruby had heard the story both from Snow and the Knights of the Kingdom.

Arthur had taken Guinevere as his queen, but his great love had always been ruling Camelot. She was a loyal wife and a benevolent queen. Lancelot had shown her a new side of the world and herself. She loved him more than she had ever loved anything.

When their affair was discovered Guinevere could have ran away with the knight, but she knew her kingdom and her king would need her kindness. He was banished from the land and Arthur forgave her of her adultery. It was her choice to stay; she stayed for the kingdom, for the good of the people. This was a choice that Ruby revealed resulted in Lancelot's death at the hands of Cora. Guinevere was rattled by the news, though she didn't let it show often.

"I've heard of your affair," Ruby stated factually. "I need you to tell me about Arthur's. Tell me about Morgause and her child." Regina was slightly surprised by Ruby's cut to the chase attitude.

Guinevere cringed and clinched her stomach. Regina always hated this part. The truths that were buried deepest stirred in the pit of one's stomach and felt like vomit on the way up. "I'm barren. I have had three miscarriages in as many years," Guinevere let out with a gasp. She couldn't breathe. "Arthur's bastard will inherit the throne if their quest today and any of their subsequent quests fail."

Ruby nodded. "The three part amulet they're after. It increases fertility?"

Guinevere buckled on the ground and dry heaved. She was fighting the words that wanted to come out. Ruby regretted doing this. She couldn't believe she had let Morgana convince her into doing something so awful. Guinevere struggled against the truth as it surfaced. "The amulet isn't for fertility, it's for immortality."

* * *

The library was a few paces away now. Emma broke out in a light sweat as she jogged back. She held the librarian's key her hand. She had already lost too much time. If someone wasn't watching the story, it moved faster. Emma Swan was kicking herself for leaving it there in the first place, it was the only connection she had to Regina and Henry at the moment.

Emma spent the entire morning at the hospital. Whale diagnosed Belle with influenza and dismissed the incident by telling Belle she was just "worried sick." Belle swore that reading the book physically affected her condition. The doctor rolled his eyes at the notion; the place where magic and medicine coexist had always been just outside of Whale's comprehension.

As Emma rounded the last corner she saw Morgause kneeling by the lock of the door, attempting to pick it. She cleared her throat as she got close. Morgause stood slowly, sliding the lock pick in her sleeve. Emma pointed to the sign on the door, "Library's closed."

"Are you the librarian? I really need to get a book," Morgause said. Emma gave her a look over. She couldn't be more than twenty years old. Her clothes were very dirty and torn. "I think you need a shower and a good night's rest," Emma commented. "Granny's inn is that way. Tell her Sheriff Swan will pay for the room. I've never seen you here before, what's your name?"

"You can call me Elaine," Morgause said. The fewer people in this town that knew her identity, the longer it would be before Rumpel found her. Secrecy was needed for her and Mordred's survival.

"I could call you that but it's not your name," Emma smirked; her knack for telling when someone was lying had not lost its edge.

Morgause took a deep breath and cradled the child in her hand, pulling back the blanket from his eyes. "Then you will know that I speak the truth when I say my child's safety depends on getting into the library".

Emma looked at Morgause and then to the child. As she stared into the Mordred's eyes, she was mesmerized. Instantly she was possessed with an overwhelming need to protect the child. Emma placed the key in the lock and let Morgause and her child into the library.

* * *

The King and his men planned to gone for almost a fortnight. The castle was quiet, making it easy for Ruby to sneak Regina in and out. Regina wanted to see where Henry was staying. Regina didn't know what to think or if she could trust Ruby's judgment of Merlin, but she had witnessed with her own eyes the confident look on Henry's face as he hung in the air above her. She wrote a letter on a piece of parchment, folded it and sealed the back with a kiss, leaving her signature red lipstick on the corner.

"Thank you," Regina said as she stepped across the threshold of his quarters. Ruby handed Regina her picnic basket full of the letters Ruby had written Belle so far. The basket was Regina's only way back to Storybrooke. "I know you said you don't intend to head back but I think you-"

"No I won't," Ruby cut her off. They slunk around the walls of the castle, avoiding the guards on their way out.

Regina kept pace with Ruby as they made it past the main gate. "It's Belle." Ruby stopped in her tracks. "She's sick with something; I think you should be there with her." Ruby said nothing, just continued past the castle grounds. There was too much and Ruby needed to take things one step at a time.

Regina and Ruby were headed into the deep woods of Camelot. As they approached the caldron, Regina felt a darkness stirring inside of her. There was no shortage of magic in Camelot and the surrounding areas. She tried to keep her head level and follow Ruby's lead, but Regina very much wanted to take action. Once again she found herself watching from the shadows. She caught a glimpse of the bleeding Rumpel hanging from a tree, which was grotesque even by Regina's standards of torture.

Ruby recounted the truth spell to Morgana. "That's all the Queen had to say?" Morgana questioned Ruby. "Perhaps Arthur doesn't confide in Guinevere the way that he used to. She doesn't know how the immortality is achieved?"

Ruby stared blankly for a few seconds. "I don't believe she does. She did mention after the truth spell had faded that," Ruby paused, debating whether or not she should mention this next part. "She said that if Arthur should fall, she would welcome Morgause and Mordred in the court and rule until he is old enough to reign." She knew Morgana wouldn't take the Queen's word for face value, though Ruby saw no reason for Guinevere to lie about that.

"For that kind of power to be achieved… A sacrifice must be made. Usually a life is given," Morgana glanced to Ruby. "I would guess that Henry's on Arthur's list of possibilities. Maybe that was the original design for the book." Ruby didn't believe for a second that could be true. Merlin would sacrifice himself before letting harm come to Henry. If that was Arthur's plan, it certainly wasn't Merlin's.

"What?" Regina shouted as she emerged from the shadows. She couldn't sit on the sidelines anymore. Morgana's eyes turned the deepest shade of black when Regina came into view. Regina and Morgana didn't need words to know who the other was.

Morgana smiled and laughed slightly as she attempted to bind Regina to the tree, "Your timing couldn't be more perfect."

Morgana threw the first punch and that was all Regina needed to justify what she did next. The caldron boiled and popped, burning parts of Morgana's flesh. Regina found herself incased in flames. She inhaled deeply and then blew out the fire with ice breath.

On almost all accounts, they were matching each other. Ruby wasn't sure what to do; this battle could go on forever. Seeing an opportunity, Rumpel mustered what little bit of magic he had left to release himself from the tree. The magic basket Regina had dropped began to glow as Rumpel pulled it and Ruby toward him. This was his one and only chance to get back to Storybrooke. A small portal opened.

"Regina," Ruby shouted as she followed Rumpel to the portal. He gestured her in first, she clutched the basket and stepped through. The portal began to close behind her. Rumpel looked to Regina.

"I can't," Regina shouted back. "I'm not going anywhere as long as Henry's here." Rumpel nodded and stepped through the portal. It closed behind him.

Morgana stepped toward her, "I'm glad we see things the same way." Morgana placed her hands on Regina and spun her around. She began to spin swiftly in repetitive circles. Her vision blurred and she shut her eyes. When she opened them, she was standing in a dungeon.

"It's a witch," Sir Gareth shouted to the guards as he smirked to her. Regina tried to move out of the chamber. "It's magic resistant; Merlin built it to contain himself should the time come." In other words, she was trapped. He stepped into the cell with her and slapped her hard across the face with the backside of his plated armor gauntlet.

Regina stumbled backward her lip bleeding. "Should I even bother to ask why?" Regina said.

"You don't know already?" Gareth slammed her against the wall as the few guards barreled down the hall. "This is the witch of woods. Don't be fooled by her disguise. I would recognize her anywhere. I've captured Morgana le Fay." She closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Regina knew the protocol. A sworn enemy of the king would face either death or torture, possibly both.

Ruby and Rumpel parted ways the second they landed in Storybrooke. It was very late at night, so the library was empty. The book and the librarian were nowhere in sight. Rumpel handed Ruby the basket with the letters and smiled slightly. He scampered off into the shadows. With Morgause being here, he had no time to waste. There was no telling what she and Mordred could do with even the shortest amount of time. Rumpel was still too weak to do anything today. He knew he needed to go home and rest.

Ruby found herself knocking on Belle's door with the basket of letters in her hand. There was no answer. She had no idea if Belle was even home. After a few minutes, she turned to walk away but she heard the door crack open behind her.

When Belle opened the door Ruby was the last person she expected to see. Her nose was puffy and red. She still felt awful. She would not have answered the door in sweatpants had she known Ruby, in a traditional gown, would be waiting on the other side. She stared at her not saying anything for a moment, trying to decide if this was reality or a fevered dream.

"Hi," Ruby spoke softly and with great reluctance. "I'm glad you're here. Regina mentioned something about you being sick."

"I was," Belle sneezed in to a tissue. Ruby smiled at the adorable squeak that was her sneeze. "I am. I should get back to bed." Belle started to close the door and Ruby slid her foot in the crack.

"Wait, I want you to have these," Ruby pushed the basket across the door way.

"What-" Belle sneezed again. "What are these? Are these letters?" Belle opened the door and let Ruby in.

"One for every day," Ruby said. Belle glanced through them, she was still very out of it and the idea of reading was greatly unappealing. The sheer volume was overwhelming. Had it really been that many days?

"How's Rumpel?" Belle asked. "When I last read, he was badly injured. Is he back?"

"He's in Storybrooke. A little wounded, but he'll heal fast. Who has the novel now? I'd like to check in on Henry and Regina if possible."

"If they stuck to the schedule it should be with Snow and Charming overnight." Belle said there was still a tension between them. Maybe it was the cough syrup, maybe it was the late hour of the night, but Belle knew if she didn't address the issue now she never would. "I need you to know that I'm not Team Regina. The little good that she has done, it doesn't make up for anything."

The transition was awkward at best. "This isn't a game, Belle. There aren't teams." This wasn't the welcoming Ruby was expecting. Her voice was stern, perhaps harsher than Belle had ever heard it.

"I know that," Belle's nose crinkled anticipating a sneeze. Ruby hand her a tissue as she let out another sneeze. "I just- It's hard for me… Ruby I've only ever been with you." Belle said as she swallowed hard. "I loved Rumpel because he needed me to. Ruby, I love you because I needed me to." The poorly put together sentence stumbled out of her mouth. "I can't imagine doing that with someone-"

"Belle, just promise me you'll read the letters," Ruby said as she started to stand to leave. She handed her the folded parchment marked #19. She kissed her gently on the forehead as she handed it to her. "Start with this one."

* * *

The first part of the amulet had been recovered. Henry and the knights had returned fairly unscathed. The fortnight had flown by. He could barely imagine it had been two weeks that had been gone. He wondered where Ruby was and why she hadn't greeted them at the gate like everyone else in the castle.

Henry was covered in sweat and a smell worse than anything he'd ever smelt before. His least favorite part of Camelot was its lack of indoor plumbing. He placed his staff against the wall and climbed into his still bed. He didn't bother changing, the smell was deep in the skin imbeded in his pores. He ran his finger underneath his pillow and felt a piece of parchment

_Dear Henry,_

_By the time you read this Ruby and I will be gone._

He recognized the hand writing; he had attempted to forge it more times than he could count. He continued reading.

_There are many things I wish I could say to you, though there isn't enough time. Someday, I hope I find the time to explain to you my wickedness. Perhaps when you're back in Storybrooke I will make time to tell you. Sometimes Henry, the people you need the most will find you when you least expect it, which is why you should stay here with Percy and Merlin. I know you will return when you're ready. _

_ Promise me you will follow your instincts. You've always been able to see people for who they are. After all, you were right about me all along. I was, am, and always will be the evil queen that cursed Snow White. That tale will always be a personal reminder that I can't undo the past, but I can be part of a better future. _

_ Honestly, If could go back and change everything I wouldn't. Not because I don't regret the pain and suffering I've caused others, I do. I would make all of the same decisions because it brought you to me. _

_ Happiness found me when I least expected it. In the place I would have never thought to look. You and your mother have taught me to love again in a way deeper than I could have ever imagined. I hope you believe me when I say these words. I've fallen in love , Henry. With both of you and the thought of us being a family. _

Henry pinched himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. The boy could sense their connection. He had always hoped, but never expected those words to come from either of his parents.

_I want you to know that I'm proud of you and the man I can see you becoming. Stay true to yourself, and don't ever close yourself off to the possibility of happiness. Let love fill your heart and know that your mother and I are always with you. You're strong, Henry. The darkness won't be able to get in as long as you have love in your heart. _

Tears poured out of Henry's eyes. He touched the lip stick smudge in the corner of the letter. He closed his eyes and felt himself slipping into two different places. For the first time since he entered Camelot, he wanted to be back in Storybrooke. A vision of his bed at home flashed before his eyes. He then saw Emma holding a baby and shook his head. The next vision terrified him. Regina chained to the wall in the Camelot dungeons. He walked toward her in the haze. and reached out a hand to touch her bruised face. Her eyes were swollen shut and there were several gashes on her mouth.

"Good news, Henry," Percy's voice snapped the boy back to his bedside. "Sir Gareth has caught Morgana. The witch is trapped in the magic proof dungeon."

A millisecond was how long it took him to connect the dots. Henry began to tremble with anger. The walls of his bedroom chamber shook. Percy stumbled toward him, noticing the letter he clinched in his hand. "What's going on Henry?" Percy asked.

"It's not Morgana," Henry heard the monstrous tone in his voice return. "It's my mother. All they will know is pain." Items were falling from his shelf. Percy didn't know what to do, but he knew that the guards were only minutes away.

Percy looked in his eyes, "We'll get to the bottom of this, Henry. I promise you we will right this wrong." He knelt on the ground next to Henry, looking him in the eye.

Henry connected with him, but the rage was too great. "I will destroy Gareth-"

"Stop," Percy placed his hands on the sides of Henry's head. "What is it that Merlin says? When you let your emotions control the magic…"

"The magic controls you," Henry's voice returned to normal as he completed the phrase. Tears formed in his eyes again. "I don't know what to do, Percy."

"I swear to you on my life that I will not let your mother's life come to an end for wrongs she did not commit," Percy said as he leaned in and hugged the young boy. He was scared, but he wouldn't let Henry see it. Sir Perceval, would not fail the boy now, not when he needed him most. "If King Arthur will not listen to reason, we will go to the Queen."


	8. Chapter 8

Normalcy was all Ruby wanted. She got anything but during her morning shift at Granny's.

"This is Morgause," Emma introduced them as Ruby filled their cups of coffee. The family resemblance was overwhelming. Morgause and Morgana were nearly identical. "Morgause, Ruby." They gave each other a polite nod. Ruby turned away, shaking her head at the situation.

The Camelot book sat on the counter between them. Morgause hadn't let Emma look at it since she first got her hands on it. They sat at the Charmings' usual table; Emma's parents were nowhere to be found.

"You don't look so good," Ruby said to Emma as she returned and placed their plates in front of them.

"I didn't sleep well," Emma admitted. That was an understatement. It had been the worse night's sleep of Emma's entire life. Nightmarish visions that she couldn't entirely recall flooded her dreams. There was a feeling of doom in the pit of her stomach, a feeling which almost entirely subsided when she held Mordred or stared into his eyes. He had a power over her that she could not place. She would be willing to go to great lengths to defend him. She knew it wasn't natural but couldn't break free.

Ruby, with her wolf hearing, could be anywhere in the diner and still be able to hear most of their conversation. She spent most of the morning looking down pretending to clean tables furthest from them.

"And that's why you and l feel this strong connection to one another," Morgause's voice was soft and low almost a whisper. "Mordred and Henry will become what the people of Camelot call Kindred Spirits." She placed her hand on top of Emma's in a comforting manner.

Ruby waited for Emma's internal lie detector to trigger. When it didn't she started to panic. Ruby had seen the way Percy and Henry interacted. She knew that they were truly each other's Kindreds.

When the 8 o'clock hour approached, the noise level in the diner made it more difficult for Ruby. She had to turn off her other senses in order to make out what they were saying.

She struggled to listen as Morgause told a tale of a young girl who had fallen in love with a King who abandoned her. His jealous childless queen banished her from their land but offered to raise Mordred as her own. Ruby watched Emma empathize. Ruby listened carefully for a long time, hoping that Emma would at least ask how Henry was doing.

As she turned to clean off another table, she collided with someone. "I'm sorry I didn't see- Belle," Ruby's surprise showed in her voice and a smile grew in the corner of her mouth.

"I read them," Belle handed her the basket with the letters in them. Ruby quizzically stared at basket. "All of them," she added. She hadn't slept a wink, but she felt so much better for completing them.

Belle took Ruby's hands in hers. Ruby couldn't split her attention; all of it went to the girl standing in front of her. "You're right. The things we've done in the past do not control our future."

Ruby pulled away, trying to tune back into the conversation Emma and Morgause were having. "Belle, now is not the best time for this. I-" She glanced to the door of the diner. "Rumpel."

"You Rumpel?" Belle questioned as she slowly turned around. That was certainly the last thing she expected to hear.

"This is not going to be good," Ruby remarked. The next few seconds were a blur.

He phased his way next to the table where Emma and Morgause were seated and reached for the child. The Savior punched through the air as Rumpel bounced around it, reappearing right after she had finished swinging. He let out a cackle and reached for the child. There was large surge, some sort of magical barrier knocked him over and sent the table crashing to the ground.

Rumpel appeared and disappeared a few more times unsuccessfully grabbing for the child. Suddenly at 8:20am on a sunny day in Storybrooke a massive wolf appeared. A few patrons shrieked; others ran. Everyone's eyes were on the giant creature. Ruby bit Rumpel's pant leg and dragged him out the front door. On their way out they passed Snow and Charming at the door.

"Red?" Snow's eyes were wide. "I will follow her," Charming said. "You should go try and keep everyone calm."

Snow stepped inside to assist Emma in easing down the very upset patrons of the diner. Charming and Belle chased after Ruby and Rumpel. The Wolf picked up speed on the straight away and got several paces ahead of them.

* * *

"Has he gone mad, Merlin?" Guinevere's voice trembled with a mix of anger and fear. Regina had been trapped in the Camelot dungeons for what felt like weeks. Her eyes were swollen and badly bruised. They were standing in front of her, but she couldn't see them. "You and I both know she's not Morgana."

"Gareth said she had tried to kill him and threatened you. Why would he lie?" Merlin asked the question to which he knew there was only one answer. Either way, someone was betraying them. Guinevere and the Sorcerer stood in silence for several seconds.

Merlin looked the badly beaten woman up and down. Henry had shown him the letter and explained what happened. Merlin didn't quite understand the details, but he trusted the sincerity in the boy's voice as he tried to explain them.

Guinevere approached the chamber. She couldn't believe the torment the woman had suffered at the hands of the knights of the round. She felt her kingdom slipping into a place of darkness. Something she felt she couldn't control. "Merlin," she looked at him and then back to Regina. "Can you read her?"

Regina was exhausted, barely able to think. Merlin closed his eyes and concentrated on Regina's thoughts. Her guard wasn't entirely down, but he was able to get past a few of her stone walls. "There is certainly darkness in her. And power," He blinked hard; his eyes fluttered as they searched her soul. "But there is love deep down and very strong desire to protect Henry."

Guinevere exhaled slowly and stepped into the dungeons chamber. Regina peeled open her eyes and winced in pain. "Regina, can you hear me?" Guinevere asked.

"Yes," Regina answered weakly. Her throat was dry and her voice was scratchy.

"Merlin's developed a spell. Henry will bring it to you tonight. The spell will grant you 48 hours in Storybrooke," Guinevere unlocked the cell and stepped inside with her. "You will need to find a champion, someone willing to duel Gareth for your life."

Regina nodded, knowing there was only one person in Storybrooke willing to do that for her.

"Henry's putting his life on the line because he trusts you," Queen Guinevere's voice quivered. "If you aren't back in your cell when Arthur and his men return, it could cost him. Do you understand?"

* * *

Ruby's wolf dragged Rumpel deep into the Storybrooke forest, dropping him in front of the drinking well. Ruby felt completely drained as she transformed back into human form. She panted heavily.

"That was a bit dramatic," Rumpel said as he brushed himself off, magically healing the minor cuts and nicks he acquired. "I'm glad you called. Mordred's magic is powerful and it seems to have a strong hold over Emma."

"Did you get it?" Ruby questioned. He pulled the Camelot book out from underneath his coat and handed it to her.

"I'm surprised that actually worked," Ruby said with smile as she began to flip through the pages. Charming pushed through the clearing.

Belle was a few feet behind. She stared at everyone confused. Whatever Ruby and Rumpel had planned, she wasn't a part of it. "What's going on?" Her anger at not being included showed in her voice.

"We needed away to get the book away from Emma," Ruby answered first. "We created a scene to confuse Morgause long enough to get the book away so we can check in on Camelot."

Charming thought about the phone call he had with his daughter. She hadn't mentioned Henry once and it was very concerning. She also assured them she did not need anyone else to read the book. Charming sighed. He'd never lied to his child, but this was a good reason to start.

"She'll come after me," Rumpel said. Charming looked to him. Knowing Rumpelsiltskin, Emma coming after him was exactly what he wanted.

"And then what?" Belle raised her voice. "Since when can you shift during the day? All of that magic used and neither of you have a plan." Rumpel and Ruby both looked at the ground. They were being scolded, but she was right. They hadn't thought about what comes next. She crossed to Ruby and attempted to take the book from her hands.

"Belle, you can't," Ruby didn't struggle against her for long. Belle had the book in a matter of seconds. "It made you sick last time." She ignored the comment and started to leaf through the pages.

"Last time someone I care about was trapped in the pages."

"Do you know how to break the spell Mordred has over Emma?" Charming asked Rumpel.

"Shouldn't be that difficult," Rumpel's voice hid something. He wasn't telling anyone the details of what he had planned. "The spell I crafted for Morgause was able to work on Arthur because he'll never really love anyone but himself."

"And Emma is Morgause's target because?" Charming scratched his head. He was very puzzled. "If Morgana already has Henry under her influence what purpose would Emma serve?"

"Your daughter, the Savior, has more power and influence than anyone else in Storybrooke. Currying her favor would be an excellent asset to Morgause and her sister, to anyone," he answered with a laugh. Rumpel was never surprised by Charming's cluelessness. "By now I'm sure Morgause has Emma convinced that Arthur and Guinevere are both corrupt and power hungry. I'm sure they're hoping Emma will try to take action against them. Morgause is not wrong Camelot is a dark place ruled by a broken people. "

"She's at least half wrong," Ruby got slightly defensive. "Guinevere has been nothing but benevolent. She's a good Queen and Merlin is an ally to Henry."

Belle paused and looked up from the book. "Rumpel, what do you plan…" she paused, surprised that she was having this conversation. "What do you plan to do with Mordred?" She knew he wouldn't answer the question.

"It's the immortality," Ruby answered. "If Mordred were to have it he'd be a fearsome rival to the dark one." Ruby knew she wasn't wrong.

"Well of course, yes," Rumpel smiled at her. "Perhaps I have more to gain from letting him live." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Cryptic and dramatic was the way the dark one always made his exits. "Excellent plan, Red," Charming's sarcasm was anything but helpful. "What do you suggest we do now?"

"We save the Queen," Belle gestured toward them with the book.

* * *

"You're excused," Percy prompted the castle guard who nodded and took his leave. He waited and watched, ensuring the guard was all the way up the stairs before approaching the exterior door in the dungeon. He then unlocked the outside entrance so that Henry could sneak in.

"Your Majesty," he bowed to Regina. It had been long time since anyone sincerely called her by that title. "Henry has told me much about you." Percy unlocked her cell. Regina questioned how much the young knight knew. He unshackled her with hesitation. "He will be here shortly; we had to leave the court at different times so that it's less likely they suspect us."

She slumped against the wall, "You can tell Henry not to come. I'd rather die in this cell than risk his life."

Percy helped to steady her. "Telling him that wouldn't change his mind, the boy has too much hero in his blood."

"He's very much his mother's son in that regard," Regina grimaced as she sat upright. "His other mother, Emma. They'd walk through fire for something they thought was right."

"Henry said you'd most likely ask her to be your champion against Gareth," he sighed heavily and looked her in the eye. "I should warn you, he won't fight fair." There was anger in his eyes. "I just wish I knew what he had to gain from lying about you and trying to pass you off."

Regina almost revealed her battle with Morgana but then she realized that Percy was unaware of Henry's involvement with Morgana. She kept her mouth shut and hoped that he wouldn't find out anytime soon.

The exterior dungeon opened and Henry stepped in. "Mom, I missed you," he said embracing her. She cringed on impact.

"I've missed you, too," she said as she kissed him. Henry healed her wounds with magic. The damage was so intense that he couldn't heal all of it. Regina was left with a few bruises and a large cut on the side of her face. She was too drained herself to make an effort in healing.

He handed her a vial, "When you're ready, this should take you where you want to be." She looked at him and closed her fist around the vial. He hand her the second one. "This one will bring you back. Use it-"

"Before 48 hours has passed," She completed his sentience. She wanted to plead for him to come with, but she knew he wouldn't. She kissed him on the forehead, "I love you."

"I know you do. I love you, too."

Percy didn't want to interrupt but their time was running short. Arthur and the other men were preparing for their quest. "We should go," he said reluctantly.

Henry gave a nod in agreement and hugged Regina one more time. "Make sure she knows. Now's not the time to hold anything back."

Regina gave him a knowing smile and glanced to Percy, "You'll take care of him?"

"Always," the teenage knight responded. She closed her eyes as she dropped the first vial at her feet. A bright white light flashed before Percy and Henry, and she was gone.

* * *

"So what you're saying is," Snow White stammered through, looking for clarity. "We're going to try and recreate an atmosphere which reminds Emma of how she feels about Regina." She stared at her friend in disbelief.

"And Henry," Ruby added. "We believe the spell makes Mordred her priority; protecting him is the only thing that matters. It makes her susceptible to manipulation by Morgause." It was however just a theory, but it was the best one they had.

"The spell should break when she remembers what she cares about most," Belle said for at least the fifth time. They had gone over it again and again.

Snow, Charming, Ruby, and Belle stood in the library. Snow and Charming told Emma they were going to look for Gold. Emma promised she and Morgause would stay put for the time being.

Belle had been studying the book and she expected that Regina would arrive in Storybrooke any second based on the progression of the text. She had shown them the scene where Henry read Regina's letter, and a later scene of Merlin and Henry crafting the spell. Snow and Charming were unwilling to believe that Arthur had fallen into such darkness, but if it was true they certainly didn't want the same fate for Emma.

"How are we supposed to do that exactly?" Snow asked. "Emma hasn't once said to me she has feelings for Regina." Or anyone, even when they were friends Emma and Mary Margaret didn't discuss Emma's love life much. She had mentioned once that she was accustomed to one night stands which is what Snow had hoped all of this was.

"This is about intercepting Regina. In hopes that we are able to prevent…" he trailed off. Snow could finish that sentence with a slew of terrible scenarios.

"Something's wrong, she should be here by now," Belle glanced to the others with a worried look on her face.

* * *

When Regina opened her eyes she was standing outside the door of Emma's apartment. She lifted her hand to knock. There was an excitement that ran through her entire body as she waited for a response. She desperately wanted to see Emma.

The door opened slowly and a smile grew on her face. The smile turned into a puzzled frown as Morgause stood on the other side. Regina started to say something and then stopped. She shook her head which hadn't recovered from the dizziness effect of Merlin's transportation spell. "I-uh… Emma… where is she?"

"Emma's taking a nap. We've had a particularly… tiring day. Is there something you need?" Morgause asked with a smile, the girl's resemblance to Morgana hadn't sunk in for Regina until she spoke.

Anger arose in Regina voice. She barged through the threshold of the building pushing Morgause back. "If you've hurt her in anyway…"

"You must be Regina. When Emma mentioned you went to Camelot I was sure my sister would have taken care of you," Morgause grinned she was pushing the exactly right buttons. "She talks about you in her sleep." Regina tried to muster up some magic but was still drained from her time spent in the cell.

"She even whimpers your and Henry's names," Morgause continued and stepped toward her, locking eyes with her. "It's quite cute actually, though I'm sure it will fade as Mordred's hold on her increases."

Regina slammed Morgause hard into the kitchen counter. Regina reached her hand around Morgause's throat. Even without magic, Regina could crush the girl's wind, but she loosened her grip, thinking of Henry. This wasn't the way to start the new chapter of her their life together. Regina's jaw was clenched tight, "Whatever it is you think you're doing. I suggest you change your plans before someone gets hurt."

"Someone's bound to," Morgause smirked. Regina felt Emma grab her from behind, pulling her off Morgause.

"What's going on here?" Emma looked to them both confused. Her hair was wet from sweat and her shirt was partially buttoned. It hadn't been a very refreshing nap.

Regina noticed the way Morgause was looking at her and felt an entirely different type of anger. She took a deep breath and thought of Henry. "Emma, Can I talk to you al-"

Morgause interrupted, "Emma, I don't think that's wise. She barged in here and started making threats." Morgause crossed to Emma and leaned into her shoulder. "I'm frightened for Mordred."

Regina said nothing; she tried to remain calm. She was impressed by Morgause's talents of manipulation, but Regina invented the game of playing innocent. She wanted to ensure Morgause knew she was out of her league. "I apologize," she said with a smile. "This has all been a huge misunderstanding. I never meant to hurt you." She looked at Morgause with a very fake tight lipped apologetic smile.

Emma knew Regina was lying and found it strange that it was the first time her internal lie detector had flickered in days. Regina had always been easy to read for Emma.

Regina started to walk towards the door. As she opened it she knew she couldn't leave it at that. "Henry sends his love. I told him about us, Emma," Regina's voice had a new tone. "Or what I thought there was to tell about us. He's safe in Camelot for now," Emma needed to hear it even if she wasn't ready to. She knew Regina wasn't lying. There was a knot in Emma's gut and she pulled away from Morgause.

Regina glanced to the clock; it was two in the afternoon. Regina reminded herself that she only had 48 hours to find a champion. "I have a favor to ask you. If you find time I'll be at my house. Goodbye, Miss Swan." She slammed the door shut behind her.

Hearing Regina call her "Miss Swan" jarred her memory. She couldn't believe she'd let her walk away. "Regina," Emma started to walk toward the door. Her mind was racing. She wanted to know more about Henry and Camelot and the favor Regina needed to ask. She couldn't be very many steps away, Emma could catch her she was sure if it.

As her hand touched the knob she heard the infant cry and was pulled back into his thrall. Once again, Mordred was her highest priority, but that knot in her stomach didn't subside.


	9. Chapter 9

A half empty bottle of wine sat on the table next to her. Regina had spent most of the afternoon drowning her sorrows. Her unopened spell book sat on the couch next to her. The clock struck 7 p.m. and Regina took another large sip and reached for the book. She was running out of time.

There wasn't a spell that would undo the hold Mordred has over Emma. There were several other spells she could conduct that would cause Emma to focus on her instead. Regina bit the corner of her lips as tears welled up. The thought of forcing Emma to fight for her crossed her mind. Regina would rather suffer whatever punishment Arthur had in mind.

There was a knock on the front door of her home. Regina let her hope stir for a minute, but she knew it wasn't Emma. She checked her appearance in the mirror just in case, wiping the running mascara from her eyes. She opened the door with a smile. "Snow," she said flatly.

"Regina, Can I come in?" Regina shrugged and gestured her inside. Snow's eyes wandered to the wine bottle and she frowned. Snow was surprised by how she was taking this. Then she saw the spell book. "Have you been," Snow eyes widen with fear. "Please tell me you didn't."

Regina shook her head, slowly blinking away a tear. "No," her voice quivered. "I ponder the possibilities, but Emma…" She trailed off shaking her head again.

"You couldn't do that to her," Snow slowly sat down. Regina had spent so much of her life using magic to get what she wants.

"Oh, I could, I certainly could," Regina corrected her. The ability to use magic hadn't eluded her. "There are spells in that book that would make her feel what I feel, spells that would turn her into a slave hanging on my every word."

"But you didn't."

"I wouldn't... I will never violate her that way." Regina stood and turned away from Snow. Regina hated the notion of Snow White seeing her this weak.

Snow stared at her for a moment, not sure what to say. Snow had seen the sorrowful defeated look in her eyes once before. She opened her mouth to speak.

"So you can leave," Regina continued as she composed herself. "I won't hurt your daughter, and I will return to Camelot before any harm will come to Henry. You and your family will be rid of the evil queen."

"I didn't come here to make sure Emma was going to be ok," Snow said defensively. "I came here to make sure you were." Regina looked to her, puzzled.

"You can't spend the rest of your short time in Storybrooke drinking away your sorrows."

"Why do you care what I do, Snow?" Regina scoffed. "We aren't exactly friends."

" If there's even the smallest chance," Snow swallowed as she looked at Regina. "If any part of that young woman who saved my life is left in you." Snow's eyes started to tear up. "If that woman is any part of my daughter's happiness, I'm going to make sure she has it."

* * *

"You want to go back, don't you?" Belle asked Ruby, whose brow was intensely furrowed as she read along with Henry's adventure. King Arthur's men were making good time. She followed along as Percy and Henry stalled and delayed the quest in attempts to buy Regina as much time as they could.

"Hello, Earth to Ruby," Belle waved her hand in front of the girl's face. Ruby blinked hard, "Sorry it really draws you in."

"Don't I know," Belle said with a smile. "You miss it there, don't you?"

She smiled out of the side of her mouth. Her ability to shift any time of day had faded away in the short time she had been back in Storybrooke. It took much more energy out of her to transform or use her wolf sense. "No," Ruby's answer was a partial truth.

"Good," Belle wrapped her arms around Ruby. Ruby stared back at the book. The longer she read, the more concerned she got that the release of Regina would cause Henry harm.

"Ruby, what are we going to do about Rumpel?" They hadn't spoken about what had happened earlier that morning. No one had seen Rumpel around. Snow and Charming had checked anywhere they thought he could be and they both reported he was no where to be found.

"I'm not sure there is anything we can do," Ruby sighed. "We just have to wait for him to make the next move. I'm sure he'll try and take Mordred."

"And when he does?"

Ruby shook her head; she didn't have the answer Belle was looking for. She couldn't reassure her that everyone would be ok. Ruby didn't want to contribute in anyway anyone's loss of life. "We'll try our best to stop him from doing something horrible." Belle smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

It was late at night. Emma once again was tossing and turning in her bed as she struggled to rest. She couldn't shake the visions she'd been having in her dreams. She was sweaty all over.

Snow and Charming were sound asleep downstairs. Mordred was asleep in the basinet next to their bed. Though they were uncomfortable with the idea, they did enjoy having someone little to tend to. They had both said very little to Emma all day, coming and going off and on.

Emma shifted around in her bed restless and felt someone sit on the edge next to her. As the figured lay down next to her she slowly opened her eyes. "Morgause?" Emma yelped as she pulled the blankets close to her body. It had been very hot and all she was sleeping in was her bra and underwear. "What the hell? When did you get back?" Morgause had left hours ago without telling anyone where she had gone.

"I'm sorry… you," Morgause appeared flustered and angry as she stood by the end of the bed. "You just look so lonely. I thought-"

"Whatever you thought," Emma cut her off. "I'm not… we're… this isn't going to happen."

Morgause gave a tight lipped smile as she nodded her head. "Why is that?"

Before Emma started to answer, Charming came rushing up the stairs. "We've got a call," he stated. "There's a fire at the mayor's home."

Emma leapt out of bed and threw on clothes as fast as she could. "Do we… Is she alright?" Morgause's eyes followed her as she dressed and walked downstairs with Charming. Emma didn't even look back. If she would have, Emma would have noticed a smirk on Morgause's face.

"We don't know much," Charming said as they headed toward the exit.

As she walked toward the door, Emma glanced back at the child who was asleep next to her mother. She left knowing that Mordred was in good hands. Her worry for him faded as her concern for Regina quickly began to multiple.

* * *

Charming and Emma arrived at the Mayor's home. Flames erupted and burst across the front entrance of the home. The firemen pulled up alongside the Sherriff's car.

"What do we know?" Charming asked one of the firemen.

"Not much," he answered as he attached the hose to the nearest fire hydrant. "The front door seems to be barricaded from the inside."

"Is Regina inside?" Emma shouted as her eyes quickly.

"If she is, she barricaded herself in the home and set it on fire." The animosity of the townspeople toward their queen hadn't faded. The tone in his voice implied that he wasn't going to be fighting for her life. The fireman shook his head and laughed and before he looked back up, Emma's fist met his face.

"I need to find a way inside," Emma said to Charming,

"Snow was here earlier," Charming stated as his daughter head reared around to look him in the eyes. "Emma, Regina was really drunk and depressed. Snow said she had downed a bottle of wine."

"Don't," Emma held up her hand. "You dare finish implying what I think you're implying. Regina wouldn't do that, not to Henry." Emma eyes heavy with worry scanned the house. "The side window to her bedroom is open. Grab that ladder will, ya?" Charming started to argue but instead lifted the ladder from the side of the truck and placed it on the house.

The firemen approached the home. They lifted the hose to extinguish the flames. As the water touched the fire, more fire erupted. The water wasn't putting out the fire, it was fanning the flames.

"Shut that off," Charming shouted. Charming couldn't believe his eyes. There's only one type of flame that can't be extinguished with water. "Dragon's fire, Emma." How the hell was there Dragon's fire in Storybrooke? Very few sorcerers have successful bottled it. There couldn't be.

"Any idea how to put it out?" Emma didn't wait for an answer; she continued to climb into the window.

"Be careful, Emma," her father said with a worried look in his eye. Emma disappeared out of sight in a matter of seconds.

Emma climbed into the window of the smoke filled home. The haze was thick; she could barely blink her eyes. "Regina?" she shouted. "Regina, Where are you?"

There was no response and Emma moved further into the room. Her eye caught the gown from Camelot that was slouched over the back of the chair next to Regina's bed, exactly where they had left it. The flames seemed to dance around not touching it.

Flames encircled her. She had nowhere to move but forward. There was a small path. It led directly from Regina's room to Henry's. The flames scorched and damaged everything they touched.

_Please let her be ok. _An eerie feeling rushed over her as she crossed the threshold into Henry's room. She was beginning to give up hope that she would find Regina. The only place not touched by flame was his bed and on his bed sat the fairytale book. As Emma sat on the bed next to it, there was a loud crash as part of the roof fell down next to her.

* * *

Charming was standing outside the house pacing back and forth when the Queen's Mercedes pulled up. His jaw fell to the floor as he looked back to the home. He ran to the car.

"What the hell's is going on? My house is on fire and none of you people even bother to pick up the phone?" Regina said as she stepped out of the car and shut the door behind her. "Is that…?" She looked at how the flames danced."There can't be dragon's fire in Storybrooke." Her eyes grew wide.

Charming walked to her swiftly. "You're not inside? You're driving. Snow said you'd been drinking."

"I have had my fair share tonight. Are you here to book me for a DUI?"

"Actually, Regina-"

"Relax David; I went to the library to check in with Ruby and Belle. I wanted to know how things are going in Camelot," Regina eyes studied the house. She was watching a large part of the life she built here burn. This was a personal attack. "It's a good thing from the looks of it. I'm not sure anyone inside would survive that much Dragon's fire."

"Regina, Emma is inside!" He said as he grabbed her by the shoulders. She pulled sharply away.

"You could have told me that sooner," Regina said walking toward the front door. "Idiot," she mumbled under her breath. She didn't hesitate to use magic. She pulled the door off the hinges and propelled the furniture out of her way as she entered the home.

"Emma," the Queen shouted as she tried to make her way around the flames. She was able to cast an ice breath. It wouldn't put out the flames, but it would slow them down.

"I'm in Henry's room," Emma coughed through the smoke. Regina carefully made her way to her son's room. Emma was sitting on Henry's bed where a piece of the ceiling trapped her in place, though she was unharmed.

Flames singed the back of Regina's pant leg as she pushed the debris aside. Emma reached for her hand. Regina pulled her toward her in one fluid motion. They locked eyes and for a brief moment Emma forgot about everything other than Regina. She pulled her in deeply for a kiss.

"I'm glad you're alright," Emma had a few cuts and scratches on her body. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was-"

"You can find the time to make it up to me later. We're not in the clear just yet, Emma," Regina put her hands together and said something in a different language. Emma rested her hand on Regina's shoulder and they both felt a surge of magic course through their bodies.

Flames expelled from Regina's finger tips. They fought the flames of the dragon's fire. Emma closed her eyes tightly from the intensity of the bright sparks. When she opened them, the flames were extinguished.

They stood inside Henry's devastated room. Most of their son's belongings had been reduced to ashes in a matter of minutes. Emma bent down and picked up the fairytale book. The cover was greatly damaged. She tried to brush the soot away, but the damage that was done couldn't be undone. "I want our son back," she said firmly.

"I couldn't agree more," Regina said pulling her in for another kiss.

Emma didn't know much about Camelot, but she knew there were tales of dragons. It didn't take her long to connect the dots. "Morgause... will pay for this."

Regina brushed a chunk of soot off of Emma's face. She kissed her softly. "While I appreciate the sentiment..." Regina drew air into her lungs and coughed. The smoke hadn't completely settled. "You, me, a burning building…. has a certain familiarity. Doesn't it?"

"Gold," Emma said with certainty. This reunion was exactly what Rumpel wanted to happen tonight. The hold Mordred had over her was entirely broken, which presented him with the perfect opportunity. "Regina, I have to."

"I know you do, you're the hero," Regina arms were wrapped around Emma's waist.

"I think you might be mistaken. You saved me this time," Emma said as she interlaced her fingers with Regina's. "What was the favor you needed to ask me?"

"There will be time to discuss that later," Regina said as they carefully made their way down the stairs. It was the first time since she arrived in Storybrooke that she hadn't been eyeing the clock. She had over a full day left but more importantly, her champion was at her side.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom, Morgause? Is everyone ok?" Emma asked as she opened the door to their apartment. Regina and her father were a few steps behind them. "What happened?" Emma asked as her eyes scanned their tiny apartment. Items were thrown all over the place.

"What do you think happened?" Morgause shouted, stepping towards them. "Rumpelstiltskin was here. He went after Mordred again, only this time you weren't here to protect him."

"I wasn't fast enough," Snow said solemnly.

"This is all your fault, Emma. If you were here doing your job, he would never have been able to," Morgause shouted and clinched her fist. She took a step toward Emma.

Regina stepped in between them before Emma could respond. She locked eyes with Morgause. "I'm going to allow you a moment, just a small moment to collect yourself. We're going to help you get your child back, Morgause. Whatever you've done, no one has the right to take your child from you," Regina's voice was stoic and emotionless. She was certainly trying to hold back.

Emma stood behind her speechless. She was surprised that Regina would still be willing to help Morgause. Regina knew that without Mordred or Morgana's help Morgause was as harmless as a house fly, though twice as irritating. Morgause turned to head up the stairs, mumbling under her breath. The Mayor's eyes followed the girl up the stairs.

Regina turned to Emma, "She's not..." Regina brow furrowed a bit. "Has she been staying in your bedroom?"

"Regina, I'm glad to see you're alright." Snow said, redirecting the tension. She smiled to Regina who nodded back to her.

"I'm glad to be back, though I can't stay long," Regina admitted. She then explained to them the deal that she had made with Merlin and Guinevere. She had to find a champion and return within 48 hours. It was late at night; she hadn't slept, but she still has 36 of those hours remaining.

"I volunteer," Emma said without hesitation.

"I'm not so sure that's wise," Charming said."I can be your champion, Regina."

Regina laughed at the notion for several minutes. Then she looked at his face. He was sincere and offended by her laughter. "You're serious?"

"I know how to handle a sword," Charming said. "This is a duel against a knight. He will be seasoned in battle. We can't risk losing this battle, especially when Henry's life is on the line."

"I won't lose," Emma was irritated by her father's suggestion.

* * *

Ruby heard a commotion downstairs and sprung out of bed. She looked to the alarm clock; it was 2am. She had fallen asleep with the book on her lap and Belle cuddled next to her. She wasn't sure how much time had slipped by in Camelot while she wasn't reading.

There was another sound downstairs. She looked at the girl sleeping soundly and didn't want to disturb her. She quickly got clothing on and headed out the bedroom door, down the short hallway to the elevator. She transformed into the wolf before the elevator landed on the main floor. This was Ruby's way of drawing her weapon.

When the elevator's doors opened, Ruby's wolf stepped out slowly. The stones in the circle were glowing and Rumpel was holding the child Mordred. The wolf growled as she transformed back into human form, "What are you doing?"

He turned to her with great darkness in his eyes. "Red, I need the book," his voice was distorted. "I plan to take Mordred to Camelot." Rumpel couldn't complete the spell without the book.

"What?" Ruby stepped toward him confused. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I will give the child to Guinevere in exchange for the amulet of immortality."

"Why?" Ruby asked, knowing that the dark one already had the ability to live forever. "What will you do with the amulet?"

"Ensure that no one else has it," Rumpel said holding the child in his arms, rocking it gently, as it started to fuss.

"That's all?"

"When the time comes I'd like to give it to my boy, Bae. I haven't found him yet but I will and when I do," Rumpel eyes were more human than Ruby had ever seen them. "Ruby, I want to know that I won't spend the rest of my very long life alone."

She swallowed hard. For the first time, Ruby felt the sympathy for Rumpel that Belle always spoke of. She saw a heartbroken and lonely man who was desperately filling the void of loneliness with power. "He's not your child to give away," Ruby said as she crossed to him. Even though she knew that Guinevere would provide the child with the proper upbringing, she didn't think it was right without Morgause's permission. "I can't let you go through with your plan."

Rumpel smiled, "It's not my plan, dearie. It's Snow's. Your friend is the one that suggested I give the child to the queen."

"What?" Before Ruby could process what he had said, Rumpel teleported away in a cloud of purple smoke. A moment passed. There was a shriek that came from upstairs.

Ruby rushed to the elevator and ran into Belle's room. As the door opened, she saw Belle gripping the Camelot book closely to her chest.

"Belle, I do not wish to hurt you," Rumpel said as he reached for the book.

"You came into my home while I was asleep, Rumpel," Belle shouted. "You need to calm down. You're not thinking clearly."

"Just give me the book and no one gets hurt," Rumpel said with Mordred in one hand and a magical orb in the other. Ruby charged at him quickly and was propelled into the wall of Belle's apartment.

The wind was knocked out of her; she felt as if she couldn't breathe. Rumpel made a squeezing motion with his hand and Ruby gasped for air. She felt as if her lungs were going to collapse.

"Stop! Rumpel, please," Belle said. Fear crept over her as she watched Ruby struggled to breathe.

"The choice is yours, Belle," Rumpel said he squeezed again and Ruby let out a whimper. "The wolf or the book?" Belle handed him the book without a second thought. Rumpel and the child were gone in a matter of moments. Ruby fell to the floor as she tried to catch her breath. Belle rushed to her side.

When she was able to get to her feet, Ruby rushed to the elevator. Belle was less than a step behind. The elevator settled on the main floor and they stepped out. Rumpel, the book and the baby were nowhere to be found.

* * *

The knights of the round were saddling up their horses. Henry and Percy stood next to Merlin. As they climbed atop their steeds, Henry was worried that it hadn't been enough time. He would continue to stall for as long as he could on their ride back.

Percy had been the one to claim this piece of the amulet, and he had suggested that they camp for the night. The ride back would take several days. He encouraged the King to let his men rest. But Arthur could not stop. He was power hungry and wanted to race home so they could head out to find the other amulet. Immortality was within Arthur's grasp and he was unable to yield.

They had trotted a few paces when Henry heard the most dreadful sound come out of Merlin's mouth. The wizard slumped off his horse, clutching his stomach in pain. Henry quickly halted his stallion and raced to the wizard's side.

The king caroled his men and circled back to the wizard. "What happened to him, Henry?"

"I'm not sure," the boy stammered. He felt the wizard's forehead. He was burning up. Henry cast a spell of healing to try and relieve the pain. "Merlin, what's going on?"

The wizard grabbed Henry by the collar, "Henry your book is here." Wizard winced. Merlin knew these pains were designed to be a warning signal and that they would pass. He had not, however, expected them to feel so painful.

"What does that mean?" Henry asked, though he already knew the answer. It meant his anchor back to his home world was gone. There was no easy way to get him back to Storybrooke now. "But how?" Surely his mothers wouldn't bring it with them. No he knew there was only one answer, Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

Snow had received a frantic call from Ruby explaining what had happened with Rumpel. There was anger and frustration in her voice that Snow had never heard from her friend.

Without the book there was only one way back into Camelot. That was the vial that Regina had been given from Merlin was the only chance anyone had of getting there.

Morgause was angry and upset. She also knew she was powerless to do anything about it. She didn't want her son raised by the queen and was terrified of what Morgana would do if she found out what had happened. She left the apartment without saying anything to anyone.

"Should I try and follow her," Emma asked. She was exhausted; all she wanted to do was crawl into bed.

"No," Snow answered. "She's powerless and alone. She's not a threat to us. The book on the other hand…" She sat down on the barstool of her kitchen. "This is my fault entirely."

"Snow, you can't blame yourself for something you had no control over," Charming said, wrapped his arms around his wife. Regina stared at Snow, studying the guilt in her eyes.

"I may have implied that we needed to take drastic measures to break Mordred's hold when I saw Rumpel in his shop earlier."

"You saw him?" Emma asked. "You said you hadn't had any luck finding him."

"We lied, Emma," Charming stated. "We had to. You… weren't you."

"The fire?" Regina's voice cracked under the weight of rage.

"Rumpel's doing, but it may have been my idea."

"WHAT?!" Emma's confusion and anger filled the room. "Someone could have been seriously hurt. Why would you encourage a powerful man to do something so reckless?"

"We're running out of time, Emma. Morgause and her child - they're not our problem. Henry needs to be our only priority. You had forgotten that," Snow stood toe to toe with her daughter. Their anger matched one another.

"This isn't helping," Regina interrupted. "We can't undo what was done and we can't get the book back if we stand around fighting."

"There's little we can do right now. I think we could all use some sleep," Charming said, realizing what he had just suggested moments after the words came out of his mouth. No one said a word to one another. Emma headed up the stairs and Regina followed behind her. This was bound to be the most awkward of all sleepovers any of them had encountered.

* * *

Guinevere came into the great hall followed by several castle guards. Rumpel, with the baby in arms, knelt surrounded by guards. She was grumbled and upset and did not enjoy being disturbed this time of night. "What's the meaning of this?"

The King and his men were surely on their way back to the castle by now, though it would still take them several days to journey the distance. The Queen usually didn't hold court without Arthur or one of the knights of the round present, but the guard sounded very worried when he interrupted her slumber.

"This man comes bearing an orphan child," the castle guard said. "Calls it a blessing to the kingdom, claims to have found him in the woods."

Rumpel approached her with the babe in his harms. When he was a few feet away, Rumple found himself propelled backward. Merlin had taken precautions against Mordred before they had left for their quest. They could not come with 10 feet of the Queen.

"Do you think I'm a fool?" Guinevere bellowed. "I would know the King's bastard anywhere."

Rumpel stood up slowly, still holding the baby. He drew a small fireball in his hand and propelled it at Queen Guinevere.

The Queen let out a laugh as it completely dissipated in front of her face. "You come into my kingdom and think your magic will work against me." However powerful this man thought he was, their court's wizard was at least twice as strong. Even in his absence, Merlin more than readily defended Camelot against any threats.

"That's quite the impressive spell you have there. I've obviously underestimated your kingdom. I apologize, your majesty," Rumpel said as he bowed. "I've brought Mordred here at the request of one of my rulers. He can be yours to raise if you wish it so." Rumpel then slowly peeled away the cloth from the baby's face.

"And what is it that you ask for in return?" Guinevere asked. Even from this far away she could feel the baby's thrall, though she wasn't completely trapped. Guinevere so desperately wanted a child of her own.

"The amulet - the one that will bring the king immortality," Rumpel walked slowly to her, stopping just as he felt the barrier pushing against him. "I will give you the bastard child in exchange for the amulet."

* * *

Regina came upstairs after freshening up in the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt that Emma had given her. She felt ridiculous; this was certainly not an outfit she would choose to wear.

Emma sat on the end of the bed and couldn't hold back a smile when Regina came into view. Regina stepped toward her slowly. Emma found it amazing that Regina could make a baggy T-shirt look that incredibly sexy. She pulled her into her arms the second she came into reach. They landed on her bed with a thud.

"Emma," Regina whispered. "Your parents are downstairs," she said as she tried to pull away. Emma pulled her in tighter and wrapped her arms around her back.

"Oh, come on," Emma said. "We're grown-ups. They'll get over it. Besides, after the day you've had…You deserve a... a little fun." He hands found their way under the t-shirt and Regina bent down to kiss her.

"Last time was certainly fun," Regina said as she nibbled on Emma's earlobe. "Tell me; did anything happen between you and Morgause?"

The seductively playful tone in her voice gave Emma pause. "What?" Emma pulled away. "Are you really asking me that?"

"I didn't mean any offense, Miss Swan. An attractive young girl staying in your bedroom and nothing happens? Even when you're under the thrall-"

"I want you, Regina." Emma harshly planted a kiss on her lips. "No amount of thrall would change that."

"We haven't exactly discussed... this arrangement. If you didn't want to be exclusive ..."

Regina was trying to catch Emma off guard but Emma saw right through her little trap. Emma turned so that she was on top of Regina and kissed her forcefully. "This… you and me. It's exactly what I want, Regina." She kissed her again, biting her lip as she pulled away. Regina's hands found their way to the bottom of her shirt and started to pull it up. "Yours is the only spell I'm under." Emma lips found their way to her neck and down her collar bone.

"I think I might just love you," Regina said with a playful smile on her face emphasizing the words think and might. Emma knew those were just a guise to hide the way she really felt.

" That's good-"

"Good?" Regina said, expecting another response.

"You didn't let me finish," Emma said, pushing Regina back into the mattress as she tried to pull away. She leaned into her ear and whispered. "That's good because I've fallen harder than I ever felt possible. I love you, Regina." Emma wanted nothing more to forget about everything and just lay in Regina's arms forever, but Snow was right about one thing. Henry had to be their priority.

* * *

Morgause wandered the street of Storybrooke with tears in her eyes. She never wanted to come to this town, but Morgana had promised her she would be safe. She had begged her to come with but Morgana refused. She hadn't spent a day alone in her life and didn't want to start now. To make matters worse, she had developed the delusion that Emma might actually care for her and Mordred. When she stormed out of the apartment and no one followed, it couldn't be more clear how little she meant to anyone in this town.

What she needed was more magic, though there was no where she could get it. The young woman was utterly broken. She collapsed in an alley and started to sob. She racked her brain for an idea; no thoughts came. She had lost everything.

"What's wrong, dear?" An older woman's voice came from the shadows. Morgause could have sworn no one was standing there just a few minutes ago.

She looked up at the woman, "Have you ever felt like you've lost everything?" Morgause didn't know why, but she felt compelled to tell the woman her story. She told her everything.

"What if I said I could help you?" the woman asked.

"Why would you do that? I don't even know your name."

"I know what it's like to lose a child. You'd do anything to get them back," the woman bent down to the ground and lifted Morgause up. "Feel free to call me Cora."


	11. Chapter 11

"Good Morning," Emma said as she kissed Regina on the neck. Regina stretched, sliding her arms around Emma's waist. "We should spend every morning like this."

As Emma lips collided with hers, she bit the bottom of Emma's lip causing the savior to groan. "Really, with your parents downstairs?" Regina asked with a teasing and playful grin.

"Ok, maybe not exactly like this." She had almost entirely forgotten they weren't alone. She grimaced at the thought of what they might have overheard. Emma gently caressed Regina's face. "I meant what I said last night."

Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair and pulled her in for a kiss. "You make me happy, Emma." She stared deep into Emma's eyes. "It's been a very long time since anything made me happy."

"But you were happy once?" Emma asked hesitantly. "With Daniel?"

"How do you-" She didn't have to ask how Emma knew that name. "What exactly did Snow tell you?"

"Just that she cost you the love of your life with a childish mistake." Emma studied Regina's face as she stared down at the blanket avoiding eye contact. "She said her mistake was the reason you cursed us all."

She looked to Emma with tears in her eyes, "I loved him very much. So much so that when I lost him I thought I'd never feel-"

Emma knew what she was trying to say. She kissed her deeply. She pulled away to look into her eyes, wiping a tear away with her thumb. She kissed Regina's forehead and eyelids gently. "You don't need to explain anything to me. I'm not looking for you to say you never loved him or even that you love me more." Emma brushed Regina's hair behind her ears. "You make me happy. If you'll let me, I promise-" Regina touched her finger to Emma's lips.

"Let's not make promises," Regina said softly; her voice broke a little. Emma could see that she was fighting back tears. "Not until we've got our son back. The thought of losing you and Henry, when we've come so far…"

"You won't lose me." Emma's words earned her a look of protest from Regina. "That's not a promise, Regina. It's a fact." Regina pulled her in close and kissed her deeply. They rolled back into bed. Emma groaned as Regina's lips found their way to her collar bone. She playfully teased the exposed flesh with her tongue.

"I really should start training. We only have a day. I want to be ready," Emma pulled away from Regina with a smile.

She thought about protesting, but Regina knew Emma was right. They had to get ready to go to Camelot. Regina sat up in bed, adjusting her shirt. "I want you to have this," Regina grabbed the vial Merlin had given her and placed it in Emma's hand. "You're my champion, Emma. I wouldn't trust mine or Henry's life with anyone else."

Emma took the vial and placed it in her the bedside table drawer. She kissed Regina on the forehead, "I won't fail you."

"I going to stop by my house. I need to grab my spell book... if it wasn't too damaged by the fire. I want to try and modify Merlin's Spell so that it can take three. "

"Three?"

"Morgause doesn't belong here, Emma." Regina stood out of bed. "The least we can do is bring her back to Camelot so she can be reunited with her son."

"But won't that upset Arthur, and draw more suspicion to you and Henry?" Emma asked. Regina knew she was right.

"What do you propose we do?"

* * *

"Where is my nephew?" Morgana's voice echoed as it bounced off the castle walls. "Give him to me or I will rip you apart." She was alone in the darkness and Merlin's magic made it impossible for her to get inside. She shouted threats at no one. Morgana propelled balls of fire at the castle main gate. One of the castle guards shot an arrow at her; it bounced off her shoulder.

Several hours had passed as she continued to cast spells and struggle against the defense Merlin had placed. Rumpel appeared next to her. "The good queen will raise the boy now, Morgana. Mordred will have the proper home he deserves."

"My nephew deserves his mother," Morgana launched a lightning bolt at Rumpel, but it dissipated amongst the castle's barriers. "Whatever amount of gold she's promised you, I can double it."

"I have no use for gold," Rumpel laughed heartily.

"What is it she's giving you?" The woman cried. Her eyes were dark with rage. Morgana needed to pull back to re-strategize, but she was too angry.

"It's something you don't possess dearie." Rumpel said as he sent her flying backwards into the forest. Morgana disappeared, knowing she was outmatched for the time being.

Rumpel materialized next to Guinevere. "She's gone your majesty."

"But she'll come back," Guinevere said with certainty. Guinevere knew Arthur and his men would be arriving in a few days. Guinevere held the babe in her arms. His dark brown eyes deeply enthralled her as she held him close. She felt like he belonged to her; she hadn't felt that way about anything before. The Queen wasn't sure how she would explain her decision to the King or the court, but in that moment she didn't care. Mordred was hers.

* * *

The library had barely opened for the day when Regina rushed through the doors. "I need you to show me where Rumpel keeps his spell books," she said with a knowing glance to Belle. Hers was badly injured by the fire.

She had left while Emma was in the shower. They had continued to fight over what the best course of action was. They had come up with several other solutions. Neither one of them willing to bend to the other's wills, this was something they were going to have to work on if they were going to continue this relationship. A smile came to her face at the thought.

"We don't keep any books on magic here," Ruby answered after a few moments of silence.

Regina pressed her lips together and narrowed her gaze. "I'm guessing you do," she said as she stared at Belle. Belle exhaled and walked over to one of the larger shelves. She tapped a pattern on the cover of one of the books. All the books in the row magically transformed into one smaller book.

When Henry had asked for magic, there was no way she would have given it to him and under any other circumstances she wouldn't have shown this hiding spot to anyone. "This is only book I'm aware of, though there may be more at his home."

Regina looked at her damaged copy. They were almost identical. Belle stared at both of them stunned. "You mean you didn't know?" Regina asked with a slight laugh. "Your friend taught me everything I know."

Belle looked to Ruby. It was clear by the expression on her face that this was new information. "What are you looking for Regina?" the wolf asked.

"As you may know, my house caught fire last night." They both nodded. "Did you know it was Dragon's fire?"

"How is that possible?" Ruby asked. "There are no dragons here."

"Actually there was," Regina said. "Emma slayed it quite some time ago. But that's beside the point. There's something incredibly magical about Camelot. I'm sure you felt it when you were there." Ruby nodded. "I think there is a deeper connection between the realms. They're bonded somehow."

"You think there's something in his book that helps him summon items from other lands that are connected to this one?" Belle asked.

Regina pulled back from the pages and stared at her for a few moments. "My, you really are quite clever, little librarian. If there's a way to draw out items from other lands then we can get the book back and access Camelot freely."

" Then we haven't got much time to lose then." Ruby crossed to Regina and started reading over her shoulder.

* * *

"How'd you sleep?" Charming asked his wife. The glare she shot him answered the question tri-fold. "I put on coffee."

Snow glanced to the bathroom she could hear the shower running. "Are they- they're not…" Charming shook his head.

"Emma's in there alone," Charming said. "Regina left awhile ago."

"Did she say where she was going?" Charming shook his head again. The water in the bathroom turned off and what seemed like seconds later Emma emerged fully dressed.

"Where's Regina?" she asked as she looked to her parents. They shrugged; seconds later there was a knock on the door.

Snow crossed to it slowly. "Regina." Her affect was flat.

Regina handed Snow a holder with 4 cups of coffee. "Good morning," she said with a large grin on her face.

"Where'd you go?" Emma asked as she crossed to her. She was taken aback by how quickly Regina's lips found hers and her arms her waist. The PDA in front her parents was surprising but not unwelcomed.

"I had a few errands to run is all," Regina answered. "I figured I should check in on Ruby and Belle after the Rumpel incident. The coffee is complimentary from Granny's."

Snow looked to her puzzled. Something was different, but she couldn't place her finger on it. "And you managed to change your clothes?"

"I also stopped by my home," she said as she crossed to the kitchen bar. Regina opened her mouth, but before she could excuse away her visit to her home there was a loud frantic knock on the door.

Charming opened the door as Morgause burst in. She was breathing heavy. "I know I'm the last person any of you want to see, but I didn't know where else to turn." Her clothes were torn. The girl's nerves were obviously shaken.

"What is it, Morgause? What happened to you?" Emma asked as she helped the young woman into a chair.

"I met this woman last night. She offered me help…" Morguase looked down at the table, sad and defeated. "She said that if I betrayed you all She would help me get Mordred back. I told her no but she was very strong."

"What did she look like?" Emma said with a glance to Snow. Before Morgause began her description, Emma already had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"She's an older woman….she threatened to rip out my heart," Morgause said.

Regina knees buckled under her as Emma leaned in to brace her. "Cora," Snow said. "It has to be."

"If she's here…"Emma said looking into Regina's eyes.

"Then it's not safe for any of us," Regina said. "The three of us will go to Camelot, right away."

"Is that what you were doing this morning? Figuring out how to transport us all?" Emma pulled away from her slightly and Regina looked at her confused. "Even after I told you not to."

"You're not mad are you?" Regina asked her lips in a near pout.

"No," Emma asked with a puzzled look on her face. Regina's behaviors were a bit off since she had returned. "I know you don't take orders well, Madame Mayor." Emma waited for a response, a quip, when there was nothing she headed up stairs slowly to get the vial.

"Are you feeling alright?" Emma asked Regina as she came back down the stairs. "You seem a little…"

"I'm just worried about Henry is all," Regina said as she looked to the ground. "We just need to get there so we can get him back." Emma smiled, knowing that their son was the priority and handed her the vial.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go instead?" Charming asked, throwing his hat in the ring one last time.

"I'm sure," Emma and Regina both answered. "Are you ready?" Regina looked to Morgause.

Morgause nodded as she stood and slowly crossed towards them. Regina said something under her breath and in a flash of light all three of them were gone.

Snow wrapped her arms around Charming. "They'll be ok," he said. "Our daughter is with the woman who she loves deeply enough to run into a burning building to save. They'll keep each other safe."

"I know," Snow smiled at him. "I just wish we could go w-" There was another knock at the door. Snow and Charming stood still. After the knock was unanswered, the door opened on its own.

"Emma, Snow," Regina called as she entered. "I have something I need to show you." She was followed close behind by Ruby and Belle. Snow and Charming stood speechless as she made her way in. "Good to see you too. Where's Emma?"

"She left for Camelot. With you," Charming said.

"That's obviously not possible," Regina answered. "It's not even time yet."

"Cora," Snow said softly under her breath. "Charming, what if it was Cora?"

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" Regina asked as she grew angry.

"Regina, Emma left this morning with Morgause and someone who looked and sounded like you."

Regina struggled to think of anything but insulting responses. How could they have been so quick to let Emma go? And had Emma not really known the difference between her and her mother? She was lost in her own thoughts for several minutes.

"Regina, we can get them back," Ruby said as she sat Rumpel's spell book on the table. "If we get the book back, we can go in after them. This isn't over."

Regina inhaled deeply. "Oh it's far from over. My mother will live to regret this."


End file.
